New feelings of confusion!
by Azilda
Summary: Ichigo cant figure out what she's feeling when Ryou gets a Girlfriend! Shes confused! Is it jealousy! Ryou gets confused too! What his feelings? Whats with his girlfriend? Find out by reading! Starting a squeal! in a month.
1. Chapter 1

**

* * *

Me: its gonna probably, gonna be some fluffy story LOL! Yes its Ryou Ichigo, No break up with Masaya and that crap! So I must say, yes I have to many stories. Theres gonna be part of songs at the beginning.**

_Its been one year since the mew project, Ichigo and Masaya broke up right after the deep blue thing, Mint is now going out with Masaya, Ichigo is single and 14, Lettuce, is going out with some boy, Pudding, is 10 and still loves Tart to death, Keiichiro and Zakuro got together, they try to hide it but, you can just tell... as for Ryou, he's 16 now... they all still work at caf'e mew mew..._

_Song: Incomplete_

_By: Backstreet boys... (although they suck, this song is really nice.)_

_Emtpy spaces fill me up with holes..._

_Distance faces, with no place left to go._

_Without you with me, i cant find a way_

_where im going, is anybodys guess._

_

* * *

_

Ichigo was lonely lately. The mews always had something to do. She sighed thinking about life. She's still a mew after 4 years. They all still work at the caf 'e but she couldnt help but feel like something was missing. Masaya broke up with her. It was a nasty break up, but she tryed to get over it. Ryou, he hadnt been coming to the caf 'e much. Ichigo wondered why. So today she had something planned. She was going to follow Ryou where ever he went.

It was about 8 when he left. He walked towards the park. Ichigo followed. He stopped, Ichigo almost thought she was caught. But she wasnt. He walked to a house, and knocked at the door. Then Ichigo felt something she's never felt. There was Ryou, with a girlfriend! Ichigo was shocked. They didnt kiss but they hugged. Ichigo followed them, then reliezed, it was about time for work so she rushed to the caf 'e. Keiichiro said Ryou was gonna come today. So Ichigo got ready, her hair was by her lower back so she wore it down. When he was gone Ichigo was like the boss. He told her that. Then he came in with his Girlfriend...

"Hey baka." Ryou said to Ichigo. "Ryou, Im not baka, whos she?" Ichigo asked. "This is my girlfriend Sacha..." Ryou said looking at Sacha. "Hi Im Ichigo nice to meet you!" Ichigo said greeting Sacha. "Likewise!" She said happily. "Well I have to get to work, hey Sacha wanna hang out after?" Ichigo said. "Sure!" Sacha said. Ichigo felt an emotion, she's never felt, was it jealously? No not by Ryou. "Baka Get back to work!" Ryou said waking Ichigo up outta her space out. "Oh sorry." Ichigo calmly said getting back to work.

The rest of the day went as usaul Ichigo did all the work and Mint did nothing. After she cleaned up she went over to Sacha and said. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah!" Sacha said, she was a brown haired girl. "Wanna go to the mall?" Ichigo asked Sacha. "Sure I love shopping." Sacha happliy said.

"Oh my gosh sooo cute!" Ichigo and Sacha both said. "That outfit?" Ichigo said pointing. "Yep!" Sacha said. They ended up both getting it. They both all diffent outfits! They started to become friends...

"So Sacha, hows going out with Ryou?" Ichigo asked her. "Its fun, he's really nice, but it seems like he's hiding something like he liked someone and he see's them alot and he seem mystirous." Sacha explain. "Oh..." Ichigo said. "Well I gotta head home!" Ichigo said walking to her house. "Yeah Cya later!" Sacha said.

Ichigo thought alot on her way to her house, she desided to go to the park to think. She sat on her favorite bench under the sakura tree. She had so many questions to be answered. Why do I feel this way? Am I really jealous? She's really nice, Who did Ryou like? She put her hands on her head and groaned Too many questions.

"Hey what are you doing here?" A voice said at Ichigo. "Huh?" Ichigo said looking up. "Oh Hi Ryou, I didnt hear you come, I just came here to think..." Ichigo said. "Oh same here, Its one of my favorite places to think." Ryou said laughing. "Yeah same here..." Ichigo said getting up. "Well I gotta head home, see ya around Ryou." Ichigo said stretching. "Do you want me to walk you its getting late." Ryou said getting up. "Ryou, I dont need someone to protect me, just go home, I still need to think..." Ichigo mummbled. "Ok, just be careful." Ryou said.

Ichigo didnt know why Ryou did that, He has a girlfriend! Arghh! Ichigo thought.

Ryou was walking home thinking of how well Sacha and Ichigo got along, but the look on Ichigo's face... It was strange, shock? jealously? He liked Ichigo but he moved on... There was a cool breeze of fresh air, Ryou sighed, still pondering about what happened today. He desided to go to the caf ' e more often since Sacha already made a friend there, he figured it would be nice to introduce her to the other mews.

It was about 10 when he got home but he didnt sleep he felt like working. So he got on his computer and found some old data he hadn't looked at much since the mew project, sure they still had to protect tokyo since some kirema anima still were around. He saw an old picture in the computers memory, it was one of him and Ichigo shortly after the mew project. The mews forced them to take it. It looked like they were in mind argument.

Ryou chuckled at the old memory. It was about 2 now, so he decieded to go to sleep, drifting to a dreamland of memories...

The next morning, Ryou woke up to the sound of an alarm clock, it was 6 in the morning. He did his usaul morning rutine. Shower, stares out window, thinks, eats, but today Sacha had to go some where so he stayed in the morning.

It was 11 now, Mint, Lettuce, and showed up for work already Zakuro was at a photo shoot, Ichigo wasnt here yet as usaul late...

Ichigo was tired, she didnt get much sleep last night. So many dreams, so many questions, not many answers. Her alarm clock went off, it was 9 in the morning, atleast she hadnt over slept, she thought getting outta bed. She got up and got ready for work. Then went down stairs to eat breakfast.

After she ate, Ichigo desided to go for a short walk. The park Ichigo was always drawn to it. She thought for awhile then she heard screaming. Oh crap she thought it was probably a kirema. "Mew Strawberry Metamorphis!" She shouted, running to battle. It was a giant one! Ichigo felt worried, then she thought of her questions the new emotion haunted her. She called for a weapon it was differnt this time. "Strawberry Staff!" She called. A staff with strawberries on it appeared. Her new attack was. "Hidden strawberry!" She called out. The kirema disappeared. Ichigo felt tired but shrugged it off.

She arrived at work late, only 15 minutes late but Ryou was on her case.

"Baka! Late again!" Ryou smirked. "Your the baka! Just save it, I had to battle a kirema on my way here!" Ichigo shouted. "Oh..." Ryou said.

Sacha did show up later though for a date with Ryou. "Hi Sacha!" Ichigo greeted she was still cleaning up. "Hi Ichigo, wheres Ryou?" Sacha said. "In his room, he'll be down in a minute." Ichigo said. "Oh ok!" Sacha answered.

When Ryou and Sacha left. All Ichigo could feel was the new emotion...

She wanted to know what it was, but she would just have to find out in time, she concluded...

* * *

**Me:** I know a chappy beginning! But Hopefully it'll get better! Please review this story, REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS! Thanks for reading, next chappy coming soon!  



	2. Chap 2! Ichigo discovers

**Me:** Hey thank you for the reviews! I have a feeling this may be one of my most fun to write! I know Im weird but still! Its gonna need work though because I know this chapter is probably gonna be dull and boring... So please tell me what ya think! Thank all you guys for reading!

_Everywhere_

_By: Michelle Branch_

_Just tell me how I got this far._

_Just tell me why and who you are! _

* * *

Ichigo sighed... She was done cleaning the caf 'e and still thought about that feeling she had when Sacha and Ryou left. It was really confusing her and she tryed to forget it but it just kept on bugging her! She called Mint. 

"Moshi Moshi, Mint speaking!" Mint answered her phone. "Hey its Ichigo can you come to my house tonight? Its weekend and I need to talk!" Ichigo said. "About?" Mint said. "Something..." Ichigo sighed. "Hey Mint never mind, I think I should figure it out on my own." Ichigo said hanging up. She sighed once more thinking how she couldnt even make up her mind to talk about this newly found feeling.

Ichigo went home, and went straight to bed, it was no use she couldnt sleep, all she could do was think..

Ryou was on his date with Sacha, Ichigo was still cleaning. That look, there it was again. He thought as he turned to look at Sacha once again. "Ryou whats bugging you?" Sacha asked consterned. "Its nothing lets just have fun." Ryou said painting his fake smile. He never really did use his real smile, he only showed it to HER. But he was over her, or so he thought, he feelings never did go away he just liked to bury them.

The date was simple. The movies and dinner. Ryou brought Sacha home, and thought. Is it possible Ichigo was jealous?

Dreams were weird thinking, of what it would be like to go out with Ichigo...

Ichigo was in a dreamland, Ryou's face was all she could see, there were several doors with differnt lives Ichigo could live. One when she wasnt a mew, one with her and Ryou together. And the only door left, was the life she was living now. She saw all the past events, like becoming a mew, and the countless times that Ryou saved her... Ichigo noticed Ryou was always looking at her, making sure she was ok. The dance they shared only weeks after Ichigo became a mew. Ichigo was seeing the present now, her following Ryou and the shock and other emotion she couldnt identifiy was there...

Then as she was about to see the present... She woke up. She groaned, it was weird, why would she feel this way about Ryou? She looked at the clock it was only 2 a.m. but she couldnt sleep. She desided to invite Sacha to hang out with her. Sacha had given Ichigo her phone number so they hang out more.

Ichigo finally fell asleep later...

Ryou tossed and turned his feelings mixed, head spinning... A dream. Sacha, then Ichigo.. it froze on Ichigo. She was smiling, but it looked sad and confused, then a picture, of Sacha and him. He had his fake smile.

Ryou shot outta bed. He groaned... It was useless.. Ichigo wouldnt leave his mind. He looked at the clock. 2 a.m., he thought this was gonna be a long night, so he desided to go on his computer...

The next day Ichigo called Sacha, and asked her to hang out for the day. "Moshi moshi Sacha speaking who's this?" Sacha answered. "Its Ichigo, wanna hang out today?" Ichigo asked. "Sure! That'd be great! What time, and where do we meet?" Sacha answered excited. "How about 1 and at the park?" Ichigo said. "Sure! see ya then!" Sacha said hanging up...

Ryou called Sacha and told her, that he was going to be busy, She said it'd be okay because she was gonig to hang out with Ichigo today. When they hung up Ryou thought about Ichigo... She was everywhere he looked. She was there when he closed his eyes...

Ichigo and Sacha where having a great time... Ichigo looked and several boys and then they suddenly looked like Ryou! He was everywhere to her.

The day was long for both Ichigo and Ryou. When Ichigo brought Sacha home. She knew now, she might be Jealous!!!!!!!

Ryou was puzzled maybe, he still had feelings for her...

* * *

**Me:** I know this chapter probably sucked. Im sorry if it did... But review please! Thanks all you people out there who reads my stories!

Chapter 3 coming soon to stories near you!


	3. Chap 3! a day out

**Me:** hey everyone! Yes thanks you for the reviews so far! So Im adding another chapter! This might stink but it might not, it depends! So please review!

_Song: Walk away (remember me)_

_By: Paula DeAnda_

_I cant explain this feeling_

_I think about it everyday_

_and even though we've moved on_

_it gets so hard to walk away..._

_

* * *

_

Sacha was just like Ichigo, hyper, happy, always in a good mood. Sacha woke up to the birds chirping, and the sun shining today. She sighed. Ryou was being distant lately. Ichigo was also distant. She was going to the caf 'e today, the second time, she would be going there.

Ryou woke up. He'd be bringing Sacha to the caf 'e today. He groaned. His dreams have been haunting him. They were mostly about Sacha, and then Ichigo's face would randomly apear! He tryed and tryed to bury his feelings, and leave an old love in the past, so he could move on to Sacha, but Ichigo wouldnt get out!

Ichigo woke up. She had no dream that night. She didnt really want to get out of bed. She just wanted to lay in the protection of her soft warm blankets, and think. But it was time to get ready, she didnt feel like getting yelled at today.

She arrived at the caf ' e a hour early, which she usaully did when Ryou was gone. But he was here today. "Strawberry? What are you doing here?" Ryou asked amazed. "When you werent here, I usaully came here a hour early so, I could get ready, and think is there a problem with that?" Ichigo answered Ryou. "Uh no, Im just suprised to see you here.." Ryou mumbled. "Ok, is Sacha coming today?" Ichigo asked. "Yes." Ryou said noticing the look on Ichigo's face. "Oh.." Ichigo said. "Well, I gotta go change." Ichigo ran off.

Sacha arrived 10 minutes before the other girls did. She walked in and hugged Ryou. He painted on his smile. "Hey Sacha." Ichigo said walking out of the kitchen. She was probably helping Keiichiro with cooking. "Hi Ichigo!" Sacha said running over to Ichigo and hugging her as well. "Wanna go hang out after your done with work today?" Sacha asked Ichigo. "Sure! Is it ok if I invite some of the other girls?" Ichigo asked. "Its no problem! I really want to meet them!" Sacha answered.

Mint, Pudding, and Lettuce arrived. "Hey girls!" Ichigo said running over to them. "Hi!" They all answered at the same time. "Ok I have to ask you guys something." Ichigo laughed. "What?" Pudding hyperly asked. "Well, you know Ryou's girlfriend?" Ichigo said. "Yeah?" They questioned. "She wanted to know if you guys wanted to hang out after work with us" Ichigo answered. "Ok! I can" Pudding said jumping up and down. "Sure, it'd be nice to meet someone new!" Lettuce answered "Well, I dont have anything to do so I suppose so." Mint said in her usaul manner. "Ok, this is gonna be fun!" Ichigo said secretly thanking the girls for coming, she knew she was jealous, and this would keep her from blurtting it.

As usaul Ichigo did all the work! It was a long day, but it finally came to an end. "Sacha, are you ready?" Ichigo said walking out of the changing room. "Yeah!" Sacha said. "Okay girls come on out." Ichigo said. "Im Pudding! Nice to meet yooouu!" Pudding said doing a front flip out of the changing room. "Im Lettuce, I hope we can become good friends." Lettuce shyly said. "Im Mint, nice to meet you" Mint said with a smug look.

"Where do you wanna go?" Sacha said "I dont know! How bout you Ichigo?" Mint said. "Uhhhh, mall?" Ichigo said. "I agree today is way to hot to be outside." Pudding answered. "Agreed!" Lettuce said. "Ok mall it is." Sacha answered.

The at the mall they all wanted to go to differnt stores. "How about Rave?" Pudding said. "No!" The other answered. "How about, Barns & noble?" Lettuce asked. "No boring!" Pudding said. "Gap?" Mint asked. "No" Ichigo and Sacha answered. "Ok Im stumped."

About 10 mins later, they desided to leave the mall, and get ice cream. "Strawberry please!" Ichigo said looking at the flavors. "Ok miss." The person said. Pudding got chocolate swirl, Sacha got blueberry, Lettuce got cookie dough, and Mint got Mint! "Ice is goooddd" Pudding said. "Mmhmm!" Everyone agreed.

"So Sacha how did you and Ryou meet?" Mint asked. "Well we were in school together for alittle a couple years ago, and I ran into him about a month or two ago, and we've been dating since." Sacha answered. Ichigo could feel it, hate? disgust? jealousy? or all of them mixed, she didnt know she just wanted to get out. "Hey Ichigo, have you gone out with anyone lately?" Sacha said. "I did a year ago, but we broke up." Ichigo simply answered. "Oh, that must stink." Sacha said...

The day went by quick now. After Sacha went home, Ichigo went to the park, to think again, but in a differnt spot. Under the Sakura tree's it was a really hard place to find. Ichigo started thinking. Why'd she have to asked about my relationship statis? Ugh those feelings, its weird, why havent I felt this before?

After Ichigo was done she went home.

Ryou sighed. It seemed Ichigo and Sacha have become friends. He wondered why he thought of Ichigo more now. He was really confused.

Like a song Ichigo had heard earlier that day, its getting hard to walk away!

* * *

**Me:** This chapter simply stinks, I think! Please review!

Chapter 4 coming soon!


	4. Chap 4! Whats wrong?

**Me:** hey! this is chapter 4!!!! Im really enjoying writing this! Plus it keeps my mind offa certain people! But anyway, this might stink, Im not to sure yet... But please review...

**Random guy:** (pops outta toilet) **WHAT A TWIST!**

Everyone sweat drops...

_Song: Are you happy now?_

_By: Michelle Branch_

_Could you look me in the eye_

_and tell me that your happy now_

_could you tell it to my face?_

_or have I been erased?_

_Are you happy now?_

_

* * *

_

Ryou sighed, yet again waking up from a dream of Ichigo. Its been getting more and more confusing. He got up out of his bed, and opened the window. It was a nice day, and the mews day off. So he desided to hang out with Sacha. He took a warm shower, got breakfast, and called Sacha. "Moshi moshi Sacha speaking." Sacha answered. "Hey its Ryou wanna hang out?" Ryou asked. "Well, Im supposed to hang with Ichigo, wanna come with us? Im sure she wont mind." Sacha said not knowing the current state of both the people. "Uh sure.." Ryou said. "Ok meet us at the park at around 11!" Sacha said hanging up. Just great Ryou thought groaning.

Ichigo woke up pretty early. She yawned. Her dreams have been so weird. It was nice out, and she was gonna hang out with Sacha today. Little did she know she would have to see the person causing her problems with feelings.

It was about 10 when Sacha called Ichigo. "Moshi Moshi, this is Ichigo" Ichigo answered. "Hey Ichi its Sacha, I just want to tell you Ryou is going with us today!" Sacha said alittle to happliy. "Oh r-really?" Ichigo asked hoping it was some sick joke. "Yep!" Sacha answered. Oh god! Ichigo thought. "Ok, well cya at 11!" Ichigo said hanging up.

Sacha sighed again, something was up with those two! She thought. Oh well, not her problem. She desided to wear something cute for Ryou, and picked out, a navy blue, mini skirt, and a lighter blue tank top. She was at the park at around 10:50.

Ichigo got ready see wanted to wear something, sorta cute. She picked out a really dark green mini skirt, and a light green t-shirt with a cat on it. She kept her hair down. She arrived at the park. At 10:55. and she saw Sacha waiting. "Hey girl!" Ichigo said "Whats up Ichi!" Sacha said running over to her.

Then Ryou came. Ichigo refused eye contact "Hey Ryou..." Ichigo said to him. "Hey Strawberry.." Ryou said calmly. Sacha just greeted in her usaul manner, a hug. "Hey Ryou!" Sacha greeted happily. "Hey Sacha" He answered with his fake smile. Ichigo calmly watched, on the inside, she was a wreak! Her and Masaya used to be like that! She never had a chance to be like that with Ryou!!! She thought. Her face was unusauly calm. "Anything wrong Ichi?" Sacha said when she noticed. "Oh No, its nothing." Ichigo asured.

Ryou saw it too. Something was wrong, he knew it. But he didnt want to bug her about it.

The day dragged on Ichigo made eyes contact with Ryou once in a while and groaned. Sacha is one of her friends she cant have a crush on one of her friends, boyfriends! Ichigo thought. She sighed, seeing the two people be happy together. "Ichigo?" A new voice said from behind them. "Masaya?" Ichigo said eyes wide.

He heard it, that name, a new wave of emotion tackled him like the first time he saw him. Ryou looked over at Ichigo, she seem shocked and otherwise hurt.

Sacha watched the scene in confusion. Ichigo suddenly looked sad, and Ryou was glaring at the new boy. Although she knew perfectly who it was...

"Masaya? Why are you here?" Ichigo asked "I came back from studying abroad. And was hanging out. Why are you here?" Masaya said. "Im hanging with Ryou, and Sacha!" Ichigo said. "Oh Ok, what ever, well see you later..." Masaya said walking off. Ichigo was pissed and sad! How could he act that way? Like he just met her and nothing happened. She looked over at Ryou and Sacha, she felt like she wanted to puke, and cry it was too much for her. She just started running. She heard her name being called but just ran. Drawn to her favorite place, she went to her bench.

Ichigo just suddenly ran. Sacha made no move to get her, and excused herself, and said she had to go home. I called Ichigo's name, but she didnt listen. I ran after her, swaring to kill Masaya, and I wondered why Sacha left so suddenly. Ichigo ran to the park, and sat on the bench I found her on a couple days ago.

"Ichigo?" Ichigo heard her name... She was sobbing now. "Ichigo whats wrong?" Ryou said sitting down next to her. "H-he just acted like nothing happened!" Ichigo hiccupped leaving out the jealous part. "Is there anything else?" Ryou asked. "N-oo" Ichigo said lying. She started crying harder. So Ryou did the one thing he new for comforting. He hugged her. "Its gonna be ok Strawberry" Ryou said using her nickname. Ichigo felt the warmth and calmed down. She felt so save with him... but he was with Sacha Ichigo thought bitterly. The new emotion just wouldnt leave her!

Ryou felt differnt from when he hugged Sacha. He just wanted to protect Ichigo. He wanted to make sure she was ok. With Sacha it was just a hug. Ichigo sobbed even more. He knew something else was wrong but he didnt want to pressure her even more, so he just let her cry...

After Ichigo calmed down she wanted to go home. "Ryou, I want to head home now." Ichigo told Ryou. "Do you need me to walk you?" Ryou offered. "If you want to.." Ichigo sighed. "Ok, I will then, you shouldnt be alone after that." Ryou stated. "Yeah, thank you Ryou!" Ichigo said trying to smile. "No problem Ichigo, just dont break down like that.." Ryou said mummbling something. It sounded like because I was worried...

After Ichigo got home she thanked Ryou again. She went to bed, thinking of what she heard him whisper. Because I was worried...

* * *

**Me:** I think this mighta sucked! Please review this chappy and tell me how it was!


	5. Chap 5! A day of fun

**Me:** Yes Im back with duh duh duh! ANOTHER Chapter! I have to say this is one of my favorites so far! Its not getting boring to write and I love the reviews! Today is mostly Ichigo POV. Please review!

**Random moment:** The toliet lid gently creeks... **CREEEEKKK** the water splashes... You see the glow of eyes... then mexican WTF? mexican music plays and a guy pops out!

**Guy:** WHAT A TWIST.

**Me: wtf?**

**Ryou: O.O**

**Me: **Ryou your the disclaimer!

**Ryou: **WTF? but I was just leaving...

**Me:** (death glare) DO IT, OR ELSE!

**Ryou:** ok ok... She doesnt own TMM!

**Guy: WHAT A TWIST!**

_Song: miracle._

_By: Cascada_

_Boy meets girl_

_You were my dream my world_

_but I was blind_

_You cheated on me from behind..._

_

* * *

week later... _

Ichigo woke up, her day off! Sacha was busy today. And Ichigo was bored. Ryou said in about a month they would be having a dance. Ichigo groaned at the thought. This time Ryou would have Sacha, and Ichigo would be single and alone. Ichigo stretched, making her leg wake up. She laughed. And remembered..

_Flashback._

_"Oh come on Ryou! I do ALL the work around here! and now this! OH COME ON!" Ichigo yelled getting ready to rip Ryou head off... _

_"Well, Ichigo, YOU BEING LAZY!" Ryou shouted back. "ME BEING LAZY?" Ichigo was about to blow a fuse. "YEAH YOU!" Ryou smirked. He enjoyed annoying her "ME LAZY? GO LOOK AT WHAT MINT DOES, OH WAIT SHE DOESNT DO ANYTHING!!!!!!!!! I CLEAN, I TAKE ORDERS AND NOW I HAVE TO WORK ON MY DAY OFF?!?!!" Ichigo shouted. _

_"YES YOU DO!" Ryou shouted back. "Arrrggghhh!" Ichigo couldnt take it, it was about a week after her and Ichigo and Masaya broke up. _

_Then her leg RANDOMLY fell asleep, and she fell on Ryou. She couldnt help but laugh at the surprise on his face when she came crushing down!_

_End flashback._

Ichigo laughed, she always did when she thought of that! She called all the mews all busy. She got an idea. Since Ryou and her couldnt go out, they could atleast hang out right? She called Ryou... Ring..another Ring... one final Ring. Keiichiro picked up.

"Moshi Moshi! This is Keiichiro." He answered. "Hey, its Ichigo, is Ryou there?" Ichigo asked. "Yeah. one minute Ichigo.." Keiichiro said. "Ok..."

Stomp stomp stomp. "Hello, Ichigo?" Ryou answered. "Hey, Ryou wanna hang out today?" Ichigo asked. "Uhh, What about Sacha?" Ryou said "She's busy today, you outta all people should know that!" Ichigo shouted. "Oh duh! Uh..." Ryou said. "Uh what?" Ichigo answered. "Uh sure why not?" Ryou said biting his lip. "Ok! Meet me at the park around 11 ok?" Ichigo said alittle TOO hyperly "Ok, cya then Ichigo." Ryou said hanging up.

Ryou sighed. He started thinking of what they could do, since Ichigo would be totally unprepared! That clutz he thought. Why'd she wanna hang out today? A new feeling came in the pit of his stomach, he didnt really know what it was now, he was confused, was he nervus? No not Ryou Shirogane! He was always calm! Wasnt he? Then he remembered when they last went to the beach...

_Flashback..._

_He looked at her in her bikini, this new feeling in the pit of his stomach came. A green and blue poka dot bikini, She looked over at him, he metally groaned. Why did she have to notice him? He felt like he was blushing, this wasnt good. He told himself to stay. "Hey Ryou!" Ichigo shouted. "hey" Ryou said calmly, Good he thought, staying calm is good! "Wanna go swim?" Ichigo asked probably feeling weird just standing there with a boy, when people were staring. _

_Ichigo thought, oh god! People are staring! Well, I would stare too if I was standing here with my HOT boss... Wait a minute!_

_Ryou chuckled. He saw Ichigo arguing with herself about something, her face was getting red. "Come on Ichigo.." I said grabbing her wrist, and dragging her to the water. She got all flustered. _

_End flashback._

Ryou chuckled to himself, he grabbed his swimming gear, it was hot out today. It was about 10... what to do? Where to go? He never seemed this worried about his and Sacha's dates... He thought. Oh what ever. Ryou said pushing his new feeling deep down within his head. He desided, she'd probably want icecream. He brought money. Anything else? Nope... 10:50, now he had to start heading to the park.

Ryou got there early since the park is basicly across from the caf 'e. He looked around. No Strawberry yet. Her nickname.. he thought he hadden been using it much since he's been going out with Sacha. He sighed yet again. Something else he DIDNT do with Sacha, she had no nickname. He remembered when he fisrt gave Ichigo her nickname, she seemed mad at first, but he could see she liked it. Now Ichigo seemed less, hyper? happy? was she lost? Ryou couldnt help but think about Strawberry...

Ichigo was getting ready, she desided to wear her bikini under her clothes, since it was hot and Ryou mighta thought about it too... She wanted to wear something, not to stuffy, it was HOT today. A blue mini skirt, with a blue tank top with strawberries on it. Ok that was fine. Choice of shoes? hmm... black knee boots with pink lining on the bottom. Ichigo sighed, yet again. She didnt have her necklace anymore, she kinda missed it. It was a comfort to her. Even though HE gave it. Masaya. A bastard! An asshole... you know the usaul ex talk. It was about 10:50, so Ichigo headed to the park.

Ryou was wait there for her, as she expected. "Hey Ryou!" She said smiling. "Hey Strawberry" Ryou said calmly. He used my nickname? He doesnt do that much anymore, I kinda missed it... Ichigo thought. No No this is SACHA'S boyfriend not MINE! Ichigo thought arguing with herself. "So where do you wanna go?" Ryou asked. He seemed differnt. Like maybe he was tring to figure out whats going on.

They desided to go to the beach. "I didnt know baka's could think ahead!" Ryou smirked. "Well, mister smartass, Im n-not baka! You are!" Ichigo shouted. "Ok.. I'll let the baka, believe shes smarter than me!" Ryou chuckled. "Am not baka!" Ichigo shouted. "Ok well Im going in the water!" Ryou said running off. "Not so fast mister!" Ichigo shouted running after him and puncing... they both fell into the water with a giant splash. It wasnt over yet though. A splash fight proceded. "Hahaha, whos baka now?" Ichigo said laughing at how Ryou looked like a drowned rat. "You!" Ryou said splashing her.

They argued but had fun for the next 20 minutes. Then Ichigo suddenly said. "Lets go get ice cream!" Cheerfully. "Ok Strawberry." Ryou replied. When they were going to dry off they grabbed the same towel and pulled... they both fell Ichigo landed on Ryou. "Baka! Baka! Baka!" Ichigo shouted. getting up. "Baka!" Ryou said getting up also. Being Ichigo she fell back down. "Let me help you Strawberry" Ryou said giving out his hand. "Thanks." Ichigo said grabbing his hand. He hosted her up, and the hand was still grasped. "Uh sorry!" Ichigo said letting go.

"I want Strawberry!" Ichigo said to the icecream man. "I'll have vinella" Ryou said. The icecream man gave the icecream and then another argument. "Ryou I'll pay!" Ichigo said. "No I got it Strawberry." Ryou said "No Ryou I got it!" Ichigo said. "No Strawberry I got it!" Ryou started to get mad. That lasted 5 minutes until Ryou won.

"The icecream was good!" Ichigo said happily. "Yeah" Ryou answered calmly. "Now what!" Ichigo shouted. "Uhhh... zoo?" Ryou asked. "Sure!" Ichigo answered hyperly. She seems alittle normal... Ryou thought.

When they arrived... they saw Sacha.. "Isnt that Sacha?" Ichigo said pointing to her. "Oh yeah, she has a job here." Ryou calmly said. "Oh" Ichigo answered non energeticly. "Hi Ichigo! Hi Ryou!" Sacha ran up, and hugged Ryou. "Hey girl!" Ichigo said fake hyperly. "Hey Sacha..." Ryou said not feeling, the same as when with Ichigo. Did he really like Sacha? Then why didnt he feel the same as he did with Ichigo? What was that feeling with Ichigo?

"So, what were you guys doing?" Sacha asked Ichigo when Ryou went to the bathroom. "Uh hanging out." Ichigo said. "Really? That cool! You guys are friends?" Sacha said. No DUH Ichigo thought but just let it go. "Yeah!" Ichigo said. "cool!" Sacha answered.

When Ryou came back. Ichigo felt it went he and Sacha held hands. jealously maybe. "So which animal do you guys wanna see?" Sacha asked. "Irimote wildcat..." Ichigo and Ryou both said. Sacha laughed. "I guess you both like cats!" Sacha answered happily. Oh god she doesnt even know the half of it! Ichigo thought. Maybe because we are cats! Ryou thought. "We're here." Sacha said. Ichigo walked over to the cage. "Not so close!" Sacha shouted. "I know I know!" Ichigo shouted back. Ryou went to the other side of the cage. Sacha watched from afar.

Ichigo walked near the cat, she knew she could comunicate with it. :Hello" The cat said. :Uh hi!" Ichigo said. :I sence something is wrong" The cat said :How'd you know?" Ichigo asked. :You seem uneasy" The cat stated :I think Im kinda jealous of my friend" Ichigo sadly said. :About what? A boy?" the cat asked. :Yeah... I jsut started getting this feeling when I saw them..- Together? were you jealous?" The cat cut her off. :Im not sure if Im jealous, how do you know these things?" Ichigo asked. :Just do, I have to go, nice chatting with you!" The cat took off.

Ryou looked at one cat in particular, seemed very protective. It stared at him, as if the cat could read him. It didnt talk to him but he jsut stared. Ryou smirked. He saw Ichigo over by another cat, in a trance, probably talking. Sacha was just dozing off. She didnt seem very interested.

After that Ichigo walked over it Sacha and Ryou, thinking of what the cat said. There it was again, that sudden feeling. She sighed.

The rest of the day seem to go by quickly. Sacha left Ichigo and Ryou to walk home, since her house was first. "Ryou, I had fun today!" Ichigo hyperly said. "Yeah.." Ryou smiled. His true smile. Ichigo melted. "Theres work tomorrow right?" Ichigo asked. "Yep! Dont be late baka!" Ryou said. "Im not baka! And I wont!" Ichigo said. "Will you be early again?" Ryou asked. "Probably..." Ichigo answered. "Ok." Ryou said. With a slight smile.

Ryou was so close to finding out what he felt. He wanted to know what this was! He wanted to be over Ichigo!

Ichigo sighed again. She's nver going to be with him as long as he's with HER! Ichigo tohught madly. "Strawberry.." Ryou said. "Huh?" Ichigo said coming out of her thoughts. "Its good that you come early." He said smiling. There it was again. "Yeah. Ryou.." Ichigo said "What Strawberry.." Ryou said. "Oh never mind theres my house. Cya tomorrow Ryou!" Ichigo shouted running to her door. "Yeah cya." Ryou mummbled.

Was I just gonig to tell him? Ichigo thought

What was it Ichigo was going to say? Ryou thought walking home.

They both went to bed thinking of that day. And many other memories too, dreaming of what could be, and whats happening now...

* * *

**Me:** Im not sure if it sucked. But its actually long... The chapters will probably be longer now on! Please Review and Thanks for reading.!

**Ryou:** YEAH THANKS! (...) Dot dot dot! UHHH MEOW?

**Ichigo:** Thank you!

**Sacha: MAWAHAHAHAHA!**

**Guy: WHAT A TWIST!**

NEXT CHAPTER COMING SOON!


	6. Chap 6! a day at work

**Me:** Heres the next chapter for ya!

**Ryou:** So?

**Me:** Ryooouu (i say sweetly) can you be the disclaimer...

**Ryou: ... FINE!**

**Me:** SUCKER!

**Ryou: She doesnt own TMM!**

This song is japanese translated its name is true light, if you ever watched D.N. Angel well this is the theme song! So enjoy!

_Song: True Light _

_By: unknown to me (literally) _

_Bound by this sorrowful light._

_Darkness torn to pieces as white wings grew._

_Rays of bitter sun._

_Constrict one's freedom..._

_

* * *

_

Ichigo woke up the next day thinking of what she almost did. Did I almost tell him? Is he wondering about this too? Ichigo's head hurt, and it wasnt the first time this week.

Ichigo thought Sacha was nice, but the look in her eyes made Ichigo think differntly. Ichigo knew Ryou didnt go to the zoo, because Sacha worked there. Ichigo truely thought Ryou forgot. When Ichigo was with Sacha and when Sacha asked if Ichigo and him were friends, Sacha gave a look like, he's mine back off! Ichigo was steamed. But she was gonna brush it off. It was about time to go to the caf 'e now, she promised Ryou she'd be early.

Ichigo started walking out the door and remembered what went on the night before. She saw his true smile two times, she knew she wouldnt see that in awhile now. But everytime she saw that smile she'd melt. Like the first time she saw it...

_FlashBack..._

_Ichigo walked in on Ryou shirtless, it was about two weeks since she became a mew. "Put something on!" Ichigo screamed she felt her face turning red. "I WASNT THE ONE SPYING!" Ryou said putting on a shirt. Then an akward silence... then a growl of the stomach. "Im hungry want anything?" Ryou asked Ichigo. "Uh... wait here." Ichigo said running down to the kitchen. _

_There wasnt much in the frigde, but there was enough supplies for her famous rice ball. Five minutes later Ichigo came back with food. "RiceBalls? What a cheap meal..." Ryou said. "Well you ungreatful little." Ichigo stopped when he took a bite. "This is pretty good! Right r2000?" Ryou said smiling. Ichigo felt herself melt. "I gotta go!" Ichigo suddenly left. Dont do this to me jerk! Ichigo thought, But that smile makes me so happy! Ichigo smiled, But she pushed down the feelings deep into her mind..._

_End FlashBack..._

Ichigo was now in front of the caf 'e she knew Ryou was awake it was 10 now! But why did she feel so nervous?

Ryou woke up to yet another dream of Ichigo. He groaned it wasnt that late, but he dragged himself out of bed. Ryou? Her voice flashed in his mind. That tone, she sounded serious last night Ryou thought brushing it off. She'd be coming early. Knowing her she probably didnt have breakfast. Ryou groaned, sometimes he wondered how she got home ok.

Ryou got dressed in his usaul. He seemed sorta nervous, he didnt know why!

Sacha was up as usaul, she didnt sleep long. She laughed, thinking about, how Ichigo stared off at a cat. How dumb! Ichigo and Ryou friends? Ichigo always told Sacha Ryou was a jerk, but what ever. Sacha knew Ichigo would go to the caf 'e early. So Sacha decided to go early too. Just to annoy Ichigo. She really didnt care what people thought. She didnt really about how Ryou acted. Like she said, it wasnt her problem.

Sacha was always hyper active, she could just say, it was an act half the time. Not really many, people saw through her act. She giggled to herself. She was such a good actress.

Ichigo knocked on the door. "Ryou?" She said opening the door slowly. "Hey Strawberry." Ryou calmly said walking out of the kitchen. "Did you eat?" Ryou asked. "Uh no I forgot too!" Ichigo shouted. "Want waffles?" Ryou asked. "Sure!" Ichigo said happily. He seemed so out of charater. He was being to nice. Ichigo thought.

Ryou was right she didnt eat. So he walked into the kitchen. The waffles were done, so he decided to add strawberrys since the Strawberry liked them so much. He chuckled, figures.

Ichigo was spacing when Ryou came out with the waffles they looked good. "Thank you Ryou!" Ichigo said. "No problem." Ryou smirked. "Ichigo.. what were you going to tell me last night?" Ryou asked. Ichigo almost choked. "Uh.." Just then Sacha walked in. "Hi Ryou!" She did her usaul greeting. "Hi" Ryou said. For once Ichigo was saved by Sacha's appearance.

"Hi Ichigo!" Sacha said the look in her eyes, Ichigo saw past Sacha's act alot, Ichigo just had the gift of seeing past acts. "Hi Sacha" Ichigo said in the same hyper voice mocking Sacha. She glared. Ichigo glared back. Ryou just watched in confusion. Ichigo smirked, she knew see had gotten to Sacha. "So Sacha, what brings you here so early?" Ichigo asked. "I came to see Ryou! Why are YOU here this early." Sacha answered. "I always come here early." Ichigo laughed. "I told you that."

Sacha felt it, a stare like the act has been discovered. Ichigo musta senced it. Sacha glared. Sacha wondered if Ichigo knew the other act she had been playing.

"Oh really?" Sacha asked. "Yeah really" Ryou said to Sacha. Sacha looked shocked Ryou sticking up for Ichigo? What the hell? Sacha thought. "Oh.." Sacha said.

A hour later you wouldnt think Ryou and Ichigo were friends. "Baka! YOU BROKE THEM AGAIN!" Ryou shouted at Ichigo. "WELL EXCUSE ME, FOR BEING OVER WORKED!" Ichigo shouted back. "What are you talking about Strawberry, you're barley working." Ryou answered. The other mews were watching, and sweat dropped. "Who do you think will win?" Pudding asked Mint. "I bet Ichigo if her temper snaps." Mint said. Pudding nodded in agreement. "WHAT DO YOU MEEEANNN! IVE BEEN WORKING MY ASS OFF!" Ichigo screamed at the blonde boss. "Haha sure you have!" Ryou smirked. "ARRRRGGGHHH! I CANT TAKE IT!" Ichigo shouted. Pouncing on Ryou... pinning him to the ground and smirking. "Well Ryou, either leave me alone or face the wraith!" Ichigo shouted.

Oh god! Ryou thought. Not this again... Last time he got several scratches. "What kind of wraith?" Ryou asked. "Well, if you dont leave me alone about my work saying Im barely working, Why dont you take my place for the day?" Ichigo said. Ryou smirked not that bad right? "Baka! You barely work so it wouldnt be much punishment." Ryou laughed. "Ok, Im taking a day off, to watch you work Ryou!" Ichigo happily said getting up. "Okay fine Strawberry." Ryou said smirking.

"Ryou, get the order over there! Ryou wash the table! Ryou the dishes broke! More water! MORE FOOD! RYOOUU!" Thats all Ryou heard. Now he sorta felt bad for Ichigo.

At the end of the day, Ichigo helped Ryou clean up. "Hey Strawberry" Ryou said. "Yeah?" Ichigo answered. "Im sorry for saying you dont work much, it seems you work the most outta everyone." Ryou said tiredly sitting in a chair. "Its ok, I know you were just teasing. Let me do the rest of the cleaning..." Ichigo said.

After she was done cleaning, Ryou was asleep in a chair. Ichigo smiled. He looked so cute while sleeping, he looked like a little kid. She decided it probably wasnt to comfy laying on a table, so she woke him up. "Hey Ryou, wake up.." Ichigo said gently waking him up. "Huh? Are you done already, its dark out?" Ryou mummbled. Ichigo giggled. "Ryou, its 8 and of course Im done, I was just waking you up, cause it probably wasnt to comfy." Ichigo stated. "Oh, then let me walk you home" Ryou said. "Ok then." Ichigo said.

The walk was silent. Ichigo was cold, she cursed, why'd she always forget her coat on cold nights. Ichigo shivered. Then felt something warm. Ryou's jacket Ichigo blushed and smiled up at Ryou. "Thanks" Ichigo said. Now Ryou was sorta blushing. "So Ryou, whats up with Sacha?" Ichigo asked painfully, baka! She thought, she just let it slip now he would probably think she's nosy. "I dont really know." Ryou said looking up at the sky.

The sky was so clear, the stars shone really brightly. Ichigo looked up too. "Wow.." Ichigo whispered. "Amazing." Ryou whispered. The sky hadnt been that clear since the mew aqua touched it. Ichigo sighed. This would normaly be good. Her walking home with a boy under the stars. But the only problem was, he has a Girlfriend. Instead of liking Sacha now, Ichigo deeply hated her!

A block before Ichigo's house, Ichigo tripped, cause her to land on Ryou. "Argh! Not again! Im too clutzy!" Ichigo shouted getting up. Ryou just laughed. Ichigo was surprised he didnt get mad. Was he changing?

Ryou knew he liked Ichigo now, only one problem, he liked Sacha too. "Ichigo here's your house." Ryou said. "Oh yeah, well thanks and see you tomorrow!" Ichigo said giving Ryou his jacket back. She hugged him. "Thanks for understanding how hard I work" Ichigo laughed she didnt really mean to hug him, she just wanted to. And he actually hugged back. It felt so safe but she knew they were just friends.

Ryou was kinda suprised when Ichigo hugged him. Again it felt dfferent than with Sacha. He knew that him and Ichigo were just friends though. "Yeah cya tomorrow." Ryou said walking away.

Ryou was confused. Who does he like more?

Ichigo sighed. She knew she wouldnt be the one dancing with him at the dance, in a couple of weeks. She just knew.

* * *

**Me: **How'd you like the chappy. Really I wasnt to sure what I was writing I was just writing! Hahahaha.

But know Im gonna finish the Jap song.

_Bound by this sorrowful light._

_Darkness torn to pieces as white wings grew._

_Rays of bitter sun._

_Constrict one's freedom..._

_Retlections of a miraculous light._

_An unmasked beginning to unleash for my soul_

_Break through the tainting white with darkness _

_Letting your heart be set free._

_Fly upon the endless true light._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chappy 7 coming soon!


	7. Chap 7! Just friends?

**Me:** ok wow, I love the reviews everyone keep on reviewing! This story is pretty fun to write! lol Anyway, around chapter 10 theres gonna be a twist! What is it? IM NOT TELLING AHAA! So keep on reading to find out!

**Guy**: WHAT A TWIST!

**Ryou:** She doesnt own TMM!

_Song: Fallen angel._

_By: Me of course, its the song to a manga Im starting to make! its gonna be in misc, but not for along time._

_Oh my guardian, pure white wings you fly._

_Darkness surrounds us..._

_Oh my angel, you flew so high,_

_where is this darkness from._

_Please protect the life_

_Protect there souls_

_Oh guardian angel.._

_Where are you?_

_

* * *

_

Week later...

Ichigo hated Sacha you already know that. But this week, she showed it! Sacha hung all over Ryou, Ichigo glared. Sacha hugged him more often. Ichigo scowled. Sacha did everything to make Ichigo pissed.

Today was the worst. "Oh Ryou, your the sweetest. I could hug you all day" Sacha said hanging on Ryou. He seemed to be getting annoyed by it Ichigo could see that. "Gag" Ichigo said walking into the room loud enough so they could hear. "Whats wrong Ichigo jealous that me and Ryou get along so well and your all lonely without a boyfriend! Poor little Ichigo" Sacha taunted, Ichigo had taken it all this week but now she was pissed. She waited until Sacha let go of Ryou.

Then she walked up to Sacha calmly then when she was right near Sacha then !SLAP! That was all that was heard across the now silent. Lettuce dropped the plates, Pudding froze, Mint smirked, and Ryou looked shocked. "Sacha you stupid little bitch! HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU SAY IM JEALOUS, HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT MY EX! AND HOW DARE YOU, PRETEND TO BE MY FRIEND WHEN YOU ACT LIKE THIS! I can see past your act Sacha, your hiding something! And Ryou's face didnt show happiness, it showed being annoyed!" Ichigo said falling on to the ground, and starting to cry. "How dare I...?.." Her last couple words were mummbled.

Ichigo sat on the floor. Staring off into space. Sacha had left, because she got a scratch from Ichigo.

How dare I think you were my friend? How dare I love you Ryou? How dare I? Ichigo thought crying some more. Ichigo has had to much stress this week. "Strawberry" Ryou said softly. "Hmm" Ichigo sighed. "If you need to go home you can..." Ryou said. Ichigo just shook her head, she needed the others when work was done. Then Ryou picked Ichigo up and brought her to his room. "Then, sit on my bed and think, its probably better than sitting on the floor." Ryou said sighing.

Right before Ryou left "Why?" Ichigo whispered. "What?" Ryou said walking back. "Why do you care so much? Why do you care, when I just told off your girlfriend? WHY?" Ichigo shouted. Ryou was shocked. "Because, your my friend, you were right I was getting annoyed, Sacha was rubbing having a boyfriend in your face, when you dont have one. I didnt like that." Ryou confessed. Ichigo cryed some more, he's thinks of me as only a friend? "Strawberry?" Ryou asked. "Thank you Ryou." Ichigo said.

A couple minutes later Ichigo fell asleep. Ryou smirked, she looks like a cat while sleeping he thought. While watching for a couple minutes. "Have a nice nap Strawberry." Ryou chuckled.

The mews stayed until Ichigo woke up which was only 10 minutes after closing. "Ichigo?" Mint said. "Mint? Guys? Im sorry I was so rude today." Ichigo said yawning. "Its not a problem, she shouldnt have been doing that." Mint said. "Yeah You just defended your dignity" Lettuce said. "Yeah." Ichigo said.

Ryou walked in "Strawberry, do you need anyone to walk you home?" Ryou offered. Ichigo looked towards Mint, Mint smirked and said. "Just go with him I have dance tonight."

So Ichigo walked with Ryou.

Ichigo slapped Sacha today. Ryou thought smirking. She snapped. Sacha whats gotten into her? What'd Ichigo mean by an act? Oh well. Ryou looked over at Ichigo she had a jacket today. He wondered what was going to happen today. "Ryou, can we go to the carnival?" Ichigo asked. "Huh?" Ryou asked. "Well theres a carnival, and I couldnt ask any of the girls to go since, they have things to do.. and you really dont do much so.." Ichigo said. "Ok Strawberry, I'll go." Ryou smirked. She wants to go, and I have nothing to do, what do I have to lose? Ryou thought.

Of course Ichigo wanted to go in the haunted house, we went there with the other mews before, she was the jumpiest. But this time she wouldnt have the other mews to cling to, just him. It suddenly got dark, and something touched Ichigo. She clung to my arm. "Sorry Ryou!" Ichigo said still clinging. Ryou chuckled. "No problem Strawberry" Ryou said. He always felt differnt with Ichigo it felt right, but the thought came to his head. Sacha was there always there.

Ichigo and Ryou got out of the haunted house quickly. "Ryou lets go to the faris Wheel!" Ichigo said pointing at the giant wheel. "Ok fine Strawberry." Ryou said.

It was just getting dark and the sunset shown, Ichigo and Ryou stuck at the top. Another moment ruined by Sacha, being Ryou;s girlfriend. "Wow..." Ichigo whispered. Ryou just stared. Then looked at Ichigo, she seemed to glow in the sunset. The wheel moved and brought them to the bottom and stopped.

Ichigo and Ryou were outside the canival and it was night the stars were out again. "Ryou, I gotta go.." Ichigo said walking away. But Ryou grabbed her hand. "Strawberry, I said I'd walk you home so Im walking you home." Ryou said letting Ichigo's hand go. "Ok.." Ichigo said sorta blushing.

Ichigo was tired it was a long walk, and the park was near. "Ryou.. Can I sit on the bench for a minute?" Ichigo asked. "Sure.." Ryou said. Ichigo was almost to the bench and fell. Ryou caught her. "Be careful.." Ryou chuckled. "Ok.. Ryou, why are you being so nice?" Ichigo said. "What is it a crime for a friend to be friendly?" Ryou said. "No, its just not usaul for you.." Ichigo said. "Yeah well, the stress you've had this week, I didnt want to bug you even more." Ryou said. "Oh, thank you, for being a good friend" Ichigo said with a half smile.

Ichigo and Ryou arrived near Ichigo's house. "Well Im gonna go now.. bye Ryou.." Ichigo said. "Bye.." Ryou said. And he paused for a moment, and kissed Ichigo on the cheek. Ichigo blushed. Ryou smirked and left. I know I should have kissed her, but I couldnt help it... Ryou thought...

Ichigo touched her cheek and watched Ryou go. Did d-did he just? Even if it was the cheek... Then Ichigo thought... oh yeah we're just friends... Then she went to sleep.

Ryou sighed... we're just friends...

* * *

**Me:** well this chapter REALLY sucked! But please leave reviews!!!!!! Thanks for reading!

chappy 8 coming soon!


	8. Chap 8! Random chap

**Me:** aw yes another chapter! Youve been great reviewers! I know the last chapter stunk hopfully, this one will be better! So enjoy!

**GUY: What a twist!**

**Ryou: she doesnt ownTMM!**

**Ichigo:** NYA!

_Song: Gallery_

_By: Mario Vazquez_

_I cant take seeing you with him_

_I cause i know exactlly what you'll be in his galley_

_Just a friend _

_and its taring me apart._

* * *

Ichigo and Mint were gonna hang out today. Ichigo sighed, the thought of Ryou kissing her cheek, her cat ears popped out, Well that hasnt happened for awhile Ichigo thought. She got ready, it was a pink mini skirt with a white shirt. Ichigo sighed. She finally felt relaxed for once. 

"Hey Mint!" Ichigo called as she ran over to Mint. "Hey Ichigo! Whats up!" Mint said happily. "Nothing..." Ichigo said "Theres something in your tone.." Mint said. "Its nothing!" Ichigo shouted. "Ok Ok, where to?" Mint asked. "Uh... Aquarium?" Ichigo asked. "Ok! the fish are pretty..." Mint added. "Yeah I know!" Ichigo hyperly said.

Ryou had a date with Sacha today, he sighed. Thinking of what he did two days before. He and Ichigo havent talked much since! He wondered why. Maybe space. Ichigo seemed to avoid Sacha, and since Sacha was always with him, Ichigo stayed away. Girls. To confusing for him. He and Sacha have been getting along. Ichigo was right. Sacha was to hyper. It was an act! But why? Ryou thought. It was about time to go with Sacha. Knock Knock. There she is.

"Hey Ryou!" Sacha said hugging him. Ryou just blinked. "Whats wrong?" Sacha said when he didnt reacted. "Nothing." Ryou answered. "Oh ok, where do you wanna go?" Sacha asked. "How about the aquarium?" Ryou asked. "OK!" Sacha said hugging his arm. He sighed to himself.

Ichigo and Mint arrived at the aquarium. It was amazing! The tanks were every where! It felt like you were in a fish tank... Ichigo went to get a drink. She spotted THEM. She hissed when she saw Sacha, then she hid after she got a drink. She groaned of course they would go here of all places for there date!

Mint spotted Ichigo behind a fish tank staring at the several fish in front of her. Oh god you can kinda tell shes a cat! Mint thought. "Ichigo!" Mint called. "Hey Mint! Sorry I disappeared!" Ichigo apologized. "Its ok! Theres really cool fish over there!" Mint said pointing to a spot. "Ok lets go look at them!" Ichigo said.

Ryou could of sworn he saw Ichigo up at the drink counter. Nah its mind tricks! Ryou thought. "Hey Ryou look at those fish!" Sacha pointed out.

Oh god! Ichigo thought Sacha was pointing at the fish tank Mint and Ichigo were look at! "Mint lets go look at those fish!" Ichigo said looking at other interesting fish. "Okay!" Mint said. Just in time! Ichigo thought.

Ryou now really thought he saw Ichigo. She moved though so he couldnt tell if it was really her. He groaned.

Mint felt like she had to go to the bathroom. "Hey Ichigo Im gonna go to the bathroom." Mint said. "Okay Im gonna go look at the fish" Ichigo said.

"Ryou Im going to the ladies room!" Sacha said walking away. Ryou sighed. Then he saw Ichigo. It looked like Mint was with her. But Mint was heading to the bathroom too. Ichigo walked towards a fish tank, and watched.

Ichigo sighed. It was so relaxing here. "Strawberry?" It was Ryou's voice, it made her jump. "What are you doing here?" She questioned. "I came with Sacha." Ryou whispered to Ichigo. "Where is she?" Ichigo asked. "Bathroom" Ryou answered. "Oh.." Ichigo said going back to staring off in space. "Why havent we talked?" Ryou suddenly asked. "Im trying to give distance" Ichigo said. "You dont have too!" Ryou said. "Argh! I cant stand it!" Ichigo suddenly whispered. "Huh?" Ryou said. Oh Crap! Ichigo thought. "Its nothing" Ichigo said. "No its something Strawberry! Whats wrong!" Ryou said. "I told you its nothing!" Ichigo said trying to walk away.

Ryou was worried. Ichigo was hiding something. He grabbed her hand. "Strawberry." He said. Ichigo looked really confused about things, she looked sad. "I- I" Ichigo noticed Mint coming back. "I gotta go with Mint now!" Ichigo said running off. Ryou sighed.

"Mint, lets go to the mall!" Ichigo said suddenly. "Why?" Mint said. "Um shopping." Ichigo said trying to not let Mint find out Ryou was here. To late. "Hi Shirogane!" Mint called. He waved. "Come on Ichigo!" Mint said walking towards Ryou. Oh thanks alot MINT! Ichigo thought. "Hey" Ryou said eyeing Ichigo. "Ryooouu" Sacha said from behind him. Ichigo was really mad. "Ichigo!" Sacha said glaring at Ichigo. "..." Ichigo said nothing.

"Come on dont be rude Ichigo." Sacha purred. "Dont be a bitch Sacha.." Ichigo growled. "Oh the little baka has come backs?" Sacha said. "Oh no, your little mind finally figured out how to work?" Ichigo hissed. Ryou was watching all this. Ichigo had the twitch. The twitch before she pounced and killed, the twitch that he saw so much. "Sacha, hang with Mint for a minute." Ryou said grabbing Ichigo and dragging her outside.

"The twitch." Ryou stated when Ichigo asked why. "Oh, oh god, how could I actually do that! Why why why why why-" Ichigo was cut off with a kiss. She looked surprised, she was suprised. So surprised she turned into a cat. "Ok now that your quiet. Stop stressing Ichigo." Ryou said petting her head. She could help but pur. "Meow...(Ryou you jerk! You dont go randomly kissing people and turn them into cats!)" Ichigo meowed. "Well, you wouldnt stop talking!" Ryou stated. Ichigo leaped outta his arms and ran off, towards her house. Ryou tried to catch up but he couldnt.

Damn it Ichigo! Ryou thought. She would need someone to turn her back.

Ichigo ran home, and jumped through her window. The kiss didnt mean anything Ichigo thought. I dont usaully turn into a cat when people kiss me! Ichigo sighed. Then she saw Ryou in alto form. "Meow Sorry!" Ryou said. Kissing her once again, but this time he turned back at the same time she turned back, ending the kiss in human form. "Ryou, if you EVER do that again Im going to KILL you!" Ichigo said twitching. "I wont! I wont!" Ryou said backing away. "Good! Still! Why must you know!" Ichigo sighed. "Because! Baka your making me worried!" Ryou shouted. "..." Ichigo didnt answer. "Ryou, go tell Mint to go home, and hang out with Sacha for the day." Ichigo said. Ryou tried to leave but was pushed out the door by Ichigo.

Ichigo sighed. It was hard to yell at him. She loved him so much, and he's one of her best friends. She rolled over. It hit her! It was almost her 15th birthday! Ichigo sighed. She knew Mint, Lettuce, Pudding and Zakuro would go to her birthday. But Sacha shouldnt come, and Ryou probably wouldnt go! Ichigo clutched her pillow. She sighed. Another year wasted...

Mint knew it was Ichigo's birthday soon... She was going to plan the biggest party this year!

* * *

**Me: **MAWAAHAHAHAHA! Ichigo's b-day! Will Sacha ruin it? Would Ryou go? What does Mint have planned? Find out in chapter 9!

Please review! Thanks for reading!


	9. Chap 9 Birthday party part 1, shopping!

**Me:** Here it is CHAPPY 9! Mawhahahaah! Hey guys, keep on reviewing! I love the reviews I get! So yeah WOOT! Im kinda hyper... Eh heh heh

_Song: Beautiful Disaster_

_By: Kelly Clarkson_

_Oh but I dont know_

_I dont what he's after_

_But he's so beautiful_

_A beautiful disaster..._

_

* * *

_

Mint was planning Ichigos Birthday party, She was going all out. Today she was gonna ask if Ryou would let them use the caf 'e, and hopefully have pretty dresses, even thought there was gonna be a dance in a couple weeks, This one was for just Ichigo's friends.

Mint walked to Ryou. "Ryou, Can I ask you something?" Mint said. Ryou groaned. "What?" He asked. "Well, Ichigo's birthday is coming, and I wanted to know if we could throw a party at the caf 'e, and if you could pick out the pretty dresses again!" Mint said quickly. Oh god Ryou thought. "Fine." Ryou said. "Really?" Mint questioned. "Yeah" Ryou said. "Yay! Great!" Mint said skipping away. Ryou sighed, just one problem, what will he get for Ichigo? She wasnt normal lately, and he was getting worried.

Ichigo was working her ass off! She groaned, when will this torture end? Ichigo thought, Sacha hadnt shown up, THANK GOD. Ichigo tryed to avoid Ryou as much as possible now, she knew she'd never be his. Just friends... those words, they really hurt Ichigo. For the past week, she didnt act hyper, Immature and worked without complain. The mews are gonna know something is wrong Ichigo thought. And she had to work late today! Great! Ichigo thought. Ryou why do you care? You have a girlfriend! Ichigo yelled in her head.

Ryou was gonna talk to her tonight, Mint said the party was this weekend. Ichigo was working, even so close to closing time she was working! Ryou knew she deserved a raise, he really didnt know why he didnt give it. Now it was time to close and all the other girls left.

"Strawberry?" Ryou said walking over to Ichigo. No answer. "Strawberry?" Ryou asked again. ".." Still no answer. "Ichigo, I dont know why your mad, I dont know anything anymore, Is it because the cat thing? I said I was sorry!" Ryou continued. "Ryou." Ichigo said. "Why do you want to care? You have a girl-friend to care for! Sacha, little miss perfect." Ichigo said like she wanted to kill. "I just care Strawberry! is it wrong to care?" Ryou asked looking at Ichigo. "No." Ichigo answered. "Then why are you bothered by it?" He asked. "I just.. Just! I just am!" Ichigo said now crying. "Strawberry?" Ryou said trying to comfort her. "Dont, you've comforted me enough" Ichigo said walking away. Leaving Ryou dumbfounded.

Mint went decoration shopping ribbons, bows, flowers, party supplies, Masks. Yes Masks. It was gonna be a masquerade. Mint giggled. She wanted Ichigo to dance with a guy, she wanted Ichigo to not be lonely, Ichigo was weird lately. Now it was getting late. Mint sighed, Ichigo never told Mint what was bugging her that day a couple of weeks ago. Who does Ichigo like? Mint pondered.

Ichigo was stressed, she didnt mean to be so mean to him, she wanted to hug him. She wanted Ryou to be hers. Not that Sacha's. She sighed. She drifted to the park once again. This time to her favorite bench, She always sat near the Sakura trees. Ichigo took a deep breath. She wanted a person who cared, like Ryou. She wanted Ryou to be free. She wanted so much. She thought about it. Her birthday was really soon, but who could give her what she truely wanted? She let some more tears roll down her cheek. The she felt some warm strong arms around her.

"Strawberry, I dont care how much you tell me to stop, I wont, because I do care about you." Ryou said looking at her. "Ryou, Im sorry!" Ichigo said crying. "Im sorry, I know you care, Im sorry!" Ichigo shouted. "Its ok Strawberry its ok." Ryou whispered.

Ichigo got home that night, thinking about how much her friends really did care, and worry about her. Then she thought, she had what she wanted, no one could give a present better than this friend ship. She groaned on the other hand she hated someone too. Sacha. She spat at the name. A bitch, an asshole. She was all of the swares Ichigo could think of. Sacha was up to something, Ichigo could see it. Sacha wasnt a goody goody, she was a little bitch. Ichigo laughed.

Ryou sighed. Sometimes he had to wonder what went on in Ichigo's head. The Ichigo he loved, the Ichigo that was whiny and a cry baby, has changed alot since the mew project. Ryou laughed. He always laughed at the Strawberry, he used to know her, her face was an open book. Now she has the look Ryou has now and then. A look that showed you didnt know was going on, a look that showed you were completely lost! And now he didnt know anything about this Ichigo. He wanted to know...

Mint finished shopping. And decided to call Ichigo. "Moshi Moshi, this is Ichigo." Ichigo answered. "Hey this is Mint, on Saturday, me, the mews, and some of your friends are throwing your birthday party! You'll need a dress!" Mint shouted. "OH MY GOSH REALLY? OH MY! THANK YOU! A DRESS?..." Ichigo shouted. "And a mask." Mint added. "Oh its that kind? YAY, one second, is Sacha coming." Ichigo asked, choking on that name. "No, I wont let her!" Mint said. "Really? Mint your the best!" Ichigo said. "I know!" Mint said laughing. "Ichigo do you like anyone, like Shirogane?" Mint asked. "No NO!" Ichigo sqeeked. "Ok." Mint said "Well I gotta go bye Ichigo!" Mint said hanging up.

Mint had an evil plan. She called Ryou. "Moshi Moshi Ryou speaking." Ryou answered. "Ryou this is Mint, I want you to go dress and mask shopping with Ichigo." Mint explained. "Why me!" Ryou shouted. "Because me and the other mews are gonna be busy ordering things!" Mint shouted back. "Fine I will, But I wont like it, Shopping with her can be dangerous!" Ryou shouted. "Good, bye!" Mint said hanging up.

The next day Ichigo woke up. A day off from the caf 'e. She sighed nothing to do, when the phone rang. "Moshi Moshi, Ichigo speaking." Ichigo answered. "Hey Ichigo, Its Ryou, Wanna go get your dress and mask today?" Ryou said Ichigo laughed. "You musta been forced, last time we went shopping together you got crushed by bags." Ichigo giggled. "Yeah well, As I recall, I was forced into that too!" Ryou said laughing.

_Flashback. _

_Mint and Lettuce and Pudding, they split up. Zakuro and Keiichiro left as well. Leaving the bickering people, Ichigo and Ryou. "Oh great, Now I have to shop with a baka!" Ryou shouted. "Well, this is gonna be FUN" Ichigo said sarcasticly. "Yeah well, I wont have fun either." Ryou said. Ichigo laughed. _

_They actually had fun. Except for the bags. Ryou was carrying alot of them. _

_Ichigo probably even liked him then..._

_End flashback._

Ichigo and Ryou arrived at the mall. Ichigo pointed out a dress shop. "Ryou come!" Ichigo said literally dragging him into the store. Ichigo tryed on alot of dresses, but one caught her eye. She came out with it. Showing Ryou, his mouth dropped! It was a spagettii strap black and white dress. But mainly black. Only the ribbons were white. There was a ribbon in the back. And two ribbons, beginning at her shoulders, and ending near her butt. The hem ended at her lower thye, and she had black knee boots with it and black gloves. (like the boots she had in the manga) "Do you like it?" Ichigo said noticing his reaction. "Its looks amazing." Ryou said. Ichigo was about to pay for it when Ryou said. "Strawberry, its your birthday, Im paying." Ryou said paying for the dress. "Thank you Ryou." Ichigo said happily.

The next shop was a party shop. "Now for a mask." Ichigo said looking around. She found one quickly. A black silk mask. "This one." Ichigo said putting it on. It would go good with her dress.

Ichigo and Ryou actually had fun. "Ryou what kind of things do you like?" Ichigo asked. Ryou chuckled. "Not many things Strawberry." Ryou said. Then they spotted her. Sacha and her girlfriends hanging out. "Oh look at the time!" Ichigo said getting up, but it was to late. "Hi Ryou!" Sacha said smirking and hugging. "Hi Baka!" Sacha said laughing. "Hi Bitch!" Ichigo said in a hyper tone. "What are you doing here with HER?" Sacha whispered to Ryou. "Im just hanging with my friend, Is there something wrong with that?" Ryou questioned. "No I guess" Sacha said.

"Oh look a pretty dress" One of the girls said taking it from Ichigo. "You touch it YOU DIE!" Ichigo said twitching. "Ahh!" The girls said, they were scared, they gave back the dress. "So Ryou wanna hang out?" Sacha said grabbing his arm. "I told you Im hanging with Ichigo." Ryou said getting annoyed. "Oh please, Ichi can go too." Sacha said looking her derection. "I dont think she would like that" Ryou said. "Ryou, Go ahead." Ichigo said in a acting hyper tone. "I wont mind" Ichigo said. "Ok then, follow!" Sacha said grabbing Ryou's hand, looking back at Ichigo smirking. Ichigo was about to blow but just followed.

"Wow!" Ichigo said looking in a jewelery case. There sat a blue heart shaped bell, on a black ribbon. "Its pretty" One of Sacha's friends said. "Yeah I know." Ichigo answered. Ryou was watching the whole time. He now knew what to get her.

They left the mall. Ryou walked Ichigo home since Sacha's house is really close to the mall. "Thank you again Ryou!" Ichigo said. "No problem. Now all you have to do is go to the party." Ryou chuckled. "Yeah! I cant wait!" Ichigo smiled. "yeah" Ryou said. He watched her, she looked refreshed, and happy for once. "Strawberry, your hyper!" Ryou smirked. "I know!" Ichigo answered. Ryou smiled. His true smile. He liked seeing her happy. "Well, heres my stop! See you tomorrow Ryou!" Ichigo said.

Ichigo was thinking about everything that her and Ryou have done since the end of the mew project..

_Flashback..._

_"Shirogane!" Ichigo called pissed. "What now!" Ryou called annoyed. "Your so mean!" Ichigo called. He's been bugging her all day. "You know you can call me Ryou" Ryou laughed. "Ryou? Really?" Ichigo asked. "Yeah" Ryou said smirking. She smiled. "Now get back to work baka!" Ryou shouted. "Fine!" Ichigo shouted back. Even when he was being nice he was a jerk! Ichigo thought. _

_End flashback_

Ryou remembered Ichigo smiling at him alot. He liked to see her happy.

Ichigo giggled. She was gonna cout down the days until the party. Tomorrow was Friday, and The next day, Is the big day! Ichigo thought happily.

* * *

**Me: **I think this mighta sucked! I started with alittle writers block, but I was hyper, Im not sure how that will mix! Review please! And thank you for reading!

Chapter 10 coming soon!


	10. Chap! Birthday party part 2! PhotoGraphs

**Me:** yes chapter 10! Lets throw a party! WOOT! As you can see, Im tired and hyper... that equals hired! lol dont ask! But anyway! Please enjoy chapter 10! just to let you know, theres 3 parts to the birthday thing! ENJOY!

_Song: PhotoGraph_

_By: NickelBack_

_look at these photographs_

_everytime i look it makes me laugh_

_how did our eyes get so red?_

_and what the hell is on Joey's head?

* * *

_

Ichigo decided to take a morning jog before work, she wanted to do that every morning now. It helped her clear her mind. She chuckled she'd be alittle early to work today, she had just found a bunch of pictures of her the mews, Keiichiro and Ryou. Magazine clippings of when tokyo mew mew apeared on T.V., they were of the mew project, and after it ended. She jogged around the corner, going back to her house once again.

She went to her room grabbing the pictures. There were some she wanted to just show Ryou. She chuckled. He would be embarassed. She had blackmail now. She walked slowly, since it was about two hours early before work begun.

She arrived at the caf 'e and used her key to get in. "Ryou?" Ichigo called into the dark caf 'e "Heeellllooo?" She called once again. He must be sleeping, she thought. Maybe she should make him breakfast. Ichigo thought going into the kitchen.

Ryou's dream...

_'What are you doing!' A voice called, it came from a girl. 'Your such a baka, what do you think im doing' Another female voice called. 'You never thought about how he would feel?' Now he knew it was Ichigo's voice, she sounded like she just witnessed something shocking. He couldnt tell who the other's voice belonged to. The other words were very hard to hear. 'How could you do this to someone so nice?' Ichigo shouted. She couldnt be talking about him could she? Ryou thought. 'He wont know, because he wont find out' The other voice called. 'Not if I tell him!' Ichigo said running towards some direction..._

Ryou woke up. Strange dream. He thought. He stretched and sighed. Ichigo was on his mind alot. He knew she would be happier today, but he had to buy her present! He chuckled, he knew she would love it... He heard noise down the stairs.

"Hello?" Ichigo heard a voice call. "Ryou? Your finally awake! EAT!" Ichigo said shoving a plate on the table, as he sat, it was pancakes. "Is it edible?" Ryou joked. "Just try it" Ichigo said smiling lightly. "Not bad Strawberry!" Ryou took a couple bits, he wasnt lying either, it was actually good! Ryou finished quickly.

"Ryou come look at these!" Ichigo called pointing at a box of pictures. "Oh no!" Ryou said looking at a particular picture. "You still have that!" He said trying to grab it. "Yep!" Ichigo said taking it away. "NOOO!" Ryou called! "Oh yes, I got a picture of it. If you dont want other people to see it, we have to make a deal!" Ichigo smirked. "Ah, A deal?, What kind of deal?" Ryou asked. "Well, can I have a longer break today, and can you make Mint work for once?" Ichigo asked. "Done!" Ryou said grabbing at the picture. "Oh no no, you dont get it until the end of the day!" Ichigo said chuckling "Fine..." Ryou answered.

_FlashBack..._

_All the mews, Keiichiro and Ryou had their own little party after they sucessfully completed the mew project.. Pudding was doing one of her tricks when she bumped into Lettuce, causing Lettuce to fall, in the cake Keiichiro baked. And causing the cake to fly all over Ryou! "Oh my Im sorry!" Lettuce called. "YES I GOT A PICTURE!" Ichigo called waving her camera. Ryou jumped up and ran after Ichigo trying to get the picture erased. "Give it!" Ryou called trying to pounce "No way!" Ichigo shouted giggling. "NOOOOOOO!" Ryou shouted. _

_Ichigo got caught but didnt give up the camera. "I'll never give it to the likes of you!" Ichigo said sturrgling to get free. "Oh you'll give it!" Ryou whispered into her ear. It made her shudder. "No!" Ichigo said trying to get free of the firm grip on her wrist, he jsut pulled her into a hug position "I wont let go until you give it." Ryou smirked. "Then we'll be here all day!" Ichigo said._

_Finally Ichigo had won the battle of the camera, and she laughed, and screamed into her head, not to like Ryou..._

_End FlashBack..._

Ichigo and Ryou looked at several more pictures. Alot of them, were Ryou and Ichigo together, usaully forced into the picture arguning. "We used to argue alot!" Ichigo laughed. "We still do!" Ryou smirked. "Well, not as much." Ichigo giggled. "Yes well, its more fun when we do!" Ryou laughed. "I know!" Ichigo said still giggling. Ryou smiled again Ichigo was seeing that alot latly. It made her happy, knowing he was happy. "After work Im gonna show the other mews these pictures!" Ichigo said "You should show Keiichiro too, he'd laugh" Ryou added. "Of course!" Ichigo smiled.

The other mews entered the caf 'e about a our later, seeing Ryou and Ichigo laughing at something. "You two seem, to get along." Mint said interupting that laughing. "We're just looking at some pictures!" Ichigo said pointing at a couple. "Oh! I remember this!" Mint said pointing to one. They were all on vacation, on Ryou's boat, it was about five months after the mew project. They were all smiling and acting silly. "That was really fun!" Lettuce said looking at the photo. "Oh yeah!" Pudding said. "I know!!" Ichigo shouted. Ryou jsut nodded. "We'll look at these later, lets get to work!" Ichigo shouted. "Ok!" All the other mews answered.

Ichigo was talking to Mint in the changing rooms. "You and him, werent arguing!" Mint shouted. "Yeah I know!" Ichigo laughed. "What does that mean?" Mint asked. "Uh nothing, just that me and him are friends!" Ichigo said hyperly. "You and him friends? Wow is the world ending?" Mint said paly fainting "Hey! We werent that bad were we?" Ichigo asked laughing... "Oh trust me it was bad!" Mint answered. Ichigo just sweat dropped. Was it really that much of a change? She thought putting the last part of her uniform on.

Work started out slow... But then the crowd rushed in. "Ichigo! Go here! Ichigo, these people want cake! Ichigo! they need water!" Ichigo was exhausted, an hour later she was taking her break. "Ichigo what are you doing?" Mint asked annoyed by Ichigo not working. "Taking my long break." Ichigo smirked. "What about the orders?" Mint asked. "Mint go work." Ichigo said. "Im working, Im tasting the tea." Mint said sipping the tea. "Mint go work." Ryou said coming from the stairs. "Oh my gosh! Now they're siding with eachother?!?!?!" Mint said shocked. "Yes, now get to work." Ryou ordered. Mint went to work.

When Ichigo's break was over, Mint was complaining. She said she had to much work! Ichigo laughed. And handed the picture to Ryou, for keeping his side of the deal. "Thanks Ryou!" Ichigo said giggling. "Atleast I got it back." Ryou said stuffing the photo into his pocket.

Ryou smirked, he grabbed his jacket, and walked to the mall, which wasnt to far from the caf 'e, he went to the shop that had the necklace Ichigo wanted, and He bought it. He got it wrapped up, and he left quickly so the Mews and Ichigo wouldnt notice he was missing.

After work, and after the mews got changed, Ichigo called, Keiichiro, Mint, Lettuce, Pudding and Ryou, to come look at the pictures. Zakuro was at a photo shoot. They picked a photo, it was one of them, at the park, having a picnic, Mint Lettuce, Zakuro, and Pudding were smiling in the picture, and Ryou and Ichigo were in mid argument, Keiichiro was laughing. They all smiled at that one. Ryou and Ichigo exspecially.

After they were done looking at the pictures, they started to move tables, and chairs, and started to set up for the party, that would be held the next day, for Ichigo's birthday. Mint picked out the most pretty decorations. And they set up a stage for the dj's spot, Mint brought a karaoke machine. Lettuce fell alot, Pudding did tricks, and Ryou and Ichigo aruged as usaul. When they were finally done Mint, left in her limo, Lettuce brought Pudding home, and Ryou was walking Ichigo home.

"Ryou this party is gonna be great! Thanks for letting us use the caf 'e!" Ichigo said laughing and smiling, just being hyper. "I know its gonna be great, And just have a happy birthday tomorrow Strawberry" Ryou said calmly. "I will, I promise!" Ichigo said smiling. Ryou couldnt help but smile back. Ichigo left for her door, and thanked Ryou. He couldnt help it, he kissed her cheek again. "Ryou?" Ichigo asked. "Huh?" Ryou calmly questioned "What was that?" Ichigo asked. "Uh, me accepting your thank you." Ryou said lying. "Oh ok!" Ichigo said hyperly acting dense. "Cya later!" Ryou said waving.

Close, that was so close. Ryou thought I almost told her! Ryou shouted to himself. After that argument with himself. He wondered what Sacha was doing latly she hasnt been hanging around much latly.

Ichigo giggled. He kissed her cheek. Even if it didnt mean anything, it ment alot to her. She landed on her bed, covering herself with the covers, and fell asleep, dreaming of the memories from the pictures she brought to the caf 'e that day. Tomorrow is the party! Ichigo thought.

Ryou fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. Dreaming of the Strawberry he admired so much.

* * *

**Me: **Wow surprisingly I think this chapter wasnt to bad! Hopefully it wasnt to bad! Please review and tell me what you thought.

**Guy: **'Toilet, lid opens, CREAAAAKKK... the guy looks around coming out of the toilet, notices, the toilet paper is gone.. he replaces it... he notices us watching...' WHAT A TWIST! he shouts...

We all sweat drop...

Chapter 11 coming soon, to toilets... I mean stories near you!


	11. Chap 11! Birthday Party part2! Birthday!

**Me:** sigh... this chappy has been in my head all day, or alteast the bits and pieces of it. Anyway, since this is Ichigo's birthday, ALOT is going to happen in this very chappy! Yes you heard me ALOT! lol Well enough of my boring note! Lets get on with the story!

**Ryou: **She doesnt own TMM

_Song: birthday remix tokyo mew mew style!_

_By:Me_

_Happy b-day Strawberry_

_Happy b-day defender of justice!_

_Happy b-day catgirl_

_Happy b-day Ichigo!_

_

* * *

_

Today was the very day Ichigo looked forward to in the past couple of days. Ichigo yawned stretching to the bright morning sun. Ichigo smiled no Sacha would come. But Ichigo thought about something thats been bugging her since these new feelings rose from deep down inside her. The feelings of Jealously, hate, sadness... the list went on and on. Ichigo thought even though she and Ryou have become good friends that, he should atleast give Sacha a chance right?

Then Ichigo thought differntly. Sacha has been a complete rude bitch to her! Ryou has become Ichigo's best friends. And Sacha never really hung out with Ryou much anymore! Ichigo fell back onto her bed and groaned.

She was so impatient! It was 9 and the party was at 6! What was Ichigo to do!

Ryou yawned. His dream was strange. Yet he couldnt remember much of it! He sighed. So much has happened in this last month. Ichigo and him have become so close, but he couldnt get to close because of Sacha there. He closed his eyes and stretched. Then he looked at the time. Ichigo said that her parents had to work early today. Ryou decided to make Ichigo breakfast since she had done that for him so many times before.

He arrived at Ichigo with all his cooking supplies. Since it was her birthday it was only fair she didnt have to cook! Ryou thought.

Ichigo walked down the stairs noticing someone in the kitchen. The blonde hair was all she needed to know it was Ryou. He was cooking and it smelled good. "Morning Ryou!" Ichigo said yawning. "Why you here?" She questioned. "Since its your birthday, you shouldnt have to cook, and its kinda payment for the breakfast that you made me before." Ryou said. Ichigo thought this was beyound weird. Usaully they woulda aruged about it but they didnt. "Thank you Ryou!" Ichigo said. Ryou just chuckled.

He finished about ten minutes later. Ichigo looked down at it. It looked really good. Pancakes with strawberrys. Ichigo poured ALOT of syrup on the pancakes. "No wonder your always a sugar high baka!" Ryou smirked. "Well... HEY IM NOT BAKA!" Ichigo shouted glaring at him. "Yeah you are!" Ryou laughed.

When Ichigo finished breakfast, she told Ryou to go sit on the couch until she came down from getting differnt close on.

Ryou sighed. He knew he loved Ichigo, but what about Sacha? He wanted to know which he should choose. He wanted to know so much, but he couldnt figure it out! Then he thought, he never really kissed either of them, except for the cat thing! But that didnt count! Ryou heard a light stomping coming from the stairs. His mouth dropped.

Ichigo walked down the stairs in her new outfit. A green mini skirt that cut 4 inches above her knee, and light green tank top, with a light green and green striped short sweater, and new knee boots, they were black with green lacing Her hair was down but it was long. Ichigo smiled at Ryou's reaction. "Hey Ryou!" Ichigo said more awake now. He just stared. "What is there something on me?" Ichigo said laughing. "Uh.. N-NO! Uh..." Ryou said flustered. Ichigo looked in shock. RYOU, RYOU SHIROGANE, was flustered! Ichigo smiled.

Ryou was embarassed, he NEVER acted like that. EVER. He sighed, of course his strawberry would do that to him. Wait! Not his strawberry... Ryou thought. "So, you wanna go some where until 6?" Ichigo asked. "Uh sure... You pick" Ryou mummbled. "Uh how about the park?" Ichigo said. "Ok, what ever you want birthday girl." Ryou chuckled.

Ichigo was enjoying walking with Ryou. The air was warm but not to warm, with a slight breeze, prefect. "So Ryou I wanna know more about you." Ichigo said. "Considering, your one of my best friends and I know like nothing about you." Ichigo continued. "One of your best Strawberry?" Ryou smiled. "Yeah!" Ichigo said hyperly. "Ok what do you want to know?" Ryou asked sitting on their favorite bench. "Well, before, what happened to your parents, what were they like, what were _you _like?" Ichigo asked.

Ryou wondered why she asked that but he was willing to tell someone close to him. Only Keiichiro knew about that stuff besides Ryou himself. "Well, my mom had blonde hair and blue eyes, like me. My dad was a scientist. They were very happy people..." Ryou said looking at Ichigo, she seemed to be taking a deep interest. "My mom used to have tea with keiichiro alot, and My dad seemed to be working alot. But he always made time for me." Ryou smiled.

Ichigo knew this was hard for Ryou to tell but she listened. "Me? I was always in trouble with fights, and my mom wouldnt scold me! I always wondered why. She was very nice. Keiichiro was like a big brother, and still is..." Ryou took a paused. "And I'll never stop missing my mom and my dad." Ryou stopped. "Oh Ryou, you loved them very much didnt you?" Ichigo questioned. "Yes." Ryou answered. "..." Ichigo paused. "Ok no feeling bad for me Strawberry, what about you, what are you like at home?" Ryou asked.

Hmmm Ichigo thought. "Well, Im usaully hanging out with my mom, she's just like me! My dad is very over protective. Because he says im very important to him" Ichigo giggled. "Thats why I have you leave alittle early when you walk me home, he would rip your head off!" Ichigo laughed. Ryou laughed too.

It was time. Time for the big event. Ryou took Ichigo home so she could get ready two hours early. Mint said she'd pick up Ichigo for the party. Ichigo looked at herself in the mirror. She looked nice, she had curly hair and her dress. She smiled. "Ichigo! You look so pretty!" Ichigo's mom squealed. Ichigo smiled and hugged her mom. "Thanks mom!" Ichigo said grabbing her mask, she heard Mint's limo beep its horn. "COMING!" Ichigo shouted.

They arrived at the caf 'e, it was very well decorated. And everyone was there! Ichigo looked for Ryou, and walked near the stairs coming from the hall way near his room, Ichigo placed her mask on. Then he came down. The tux he was wearing for the ball, after Mint and her found Lettuce to be a mew. He was gorgues. White tux and white mask. "Hi Ryou!" Ichigo waved. "Hey Birthday girl" Ryou smirked.

It was early into the party, and present were gonna be last. "Everyone we have a special game for the birthday girl!" Everyone cheered. "Mint what is this" Ichigo whispered. "You'll see." Mint whipsered back. "Spin the bottle." Ichigo screamed. "NOOOOOOOO" Ichigo shouted as everyone sat in a circle. "Mint you spin first." Ichigo commanded. "Ok" Mint said. Mint spun. Of course she landed on her boyfriend. "Yay" Mint squealed. He spun, he landed on a random person. But Ichigo walked out she didnt want to play.

Ryou didnt play spin the bottle it was such a childish game he thought. Then he heard foot steps.

Ichigo walked out to the balacony. "Oh, I didnt know you were here!" Ichigo mummbled. "I dont like those games." Ryou stated. "Oh.." Ichigo said. "Ryou thanks for telling me about your parents." Ichigo blurted. "No problem Ichigo" Ryou said using her real name. Then they heard that spin the bottle was over. "Come on lets go to the party!" Ichigo said dragging Ryou in.

The next game was DDR "Ichigo, and Ryou, you guys are up." Mint shouted. "Uh oh" Ichigo said. "..." Ryou didnt say anything. "Ok start. Ichigo didnt do terribliy jsut messed up, cause she was nervous. Ryou did very well. "Strawberry, next time you do that, say calm and just flow with the music" Ryou smiled. "Yeah.." Ichigo said.

Next the thing Ichigo loved about the next most. Was the dancing, it was just like that party. Everyone was dancing Mint, Lettuce, Pudding, Zakuro, and Keiichiro. Ichigo sighed looking out to the dance floor. She heard foot steps behind her. "Care to dance?" Ryou asked. "Sure" Ichigo said.

"Stay calm, and move closer." Ryou instructed Ichigo as they dance. Ichigo nodded feeling the warm of Ryou. She felt so save, she felt so alive at that moment. There was no Masaya to mess it up... But there was Sacha. Ichigo moved closer, Ryou didnt seem to mind. Ichigo reliezed he was taken and moved back instead this time. Ryou looked at her funny.

Ichigo moved back alittle. What was wrong? Ryou thought. "Ryou.." Ichigo looked up. She looked sad. "What about Sacha?" Ichigo whispered. Ryou was shocked he forgot about Sacha, he forgot, because he loved Ichigo. "She doesnt matter right now Strawberry..." Ryou whispered.

Ichigo was the one being shocked right now. "Ok.." Ichigo mummbled moving closer to Ryou. Ryou sighed. Ichigo sighed.

It was time for presents Mint got her an outfit, Lettuce gave her, a alto doll and a cat form of Ichigo doll. Pudding gave Ichigo candy. Zakuro gave a pretty braclet. And Ryou, Ryou's was the best, the choker she wanted at the mall. She hugged them all. And they all had cake! Ichigo ended up getting another picture of Ryou with cake in his face, caused by her. He didnt get the film this time either!

They took several pictures of that night. Ichigo and Ryou playing DDR and Even a picture of her and Ryou dancing! Ichigo took them. They also got a picture of her and Ryou hugging. Ichigo giggled at those.

Ryou walked Ichigo home. "How you like the party?" Ryou asked. "I loved it! And thanks for the bell.." Ichigo said putting her hand on the choker. "Your welcome Strawberry." Ryou smiled. "Ryou your the best!" Ichigo laughed. "I sure am!" Ryou agreed they both laughed. Ichigo hugged him. "Thank you for the dance too." Ichigo said Ryou hugged back. "Anything for you Strawberry." Ryou whispered. "Hmm?" Ichigo didnt here him. "Nothing." Ryou said.

Ichigo was about to leave, Ryou had to give Ichigo one last gift. "Ichigo." Ryou said looking down at here. "Hm?" Ichigo mummbled. And then his lips crashed down on hers. She kissed back. It was so sweet and hopefull. Ichigo hugged him closer. Ryou was putting alot into that kiss. When they stopped.

"Ryou, what about Sacha?" Ichigo said reliezing what just happened. "I dont know." Ryou said smoothing his hair. "Spend time with her this week Ryou." Ichigo said. "..." Ryou didnt answer. "Im serious. I dont like it, but you have to Ryou, sort out your feelings and tell me what you think by the party in two weeks. Okay?" Ichigo said. "Okay Ichigo." Ryou answered. Pulling her into one last hug before he left. "Happy birthday Strawberry." Ryou whispered into her ear. She shuddered. "Ryou." Ichigo said. "Your my best friend." Ichigo said. "I know Strawberry." Ryou mummbled. "See you around." Ryou waved. "Yeah Bye." Ichigo said.

When Ichigo finally got to her bed she fell down on it. She really enjoyed that kiss. She could still feel his month on hers. She groaned this week was gonna suck, seeing him and Sacha together. Ichigo thought falling asleep.

Ryou walked home thinking of what he did. She wanted to give him time. He thought about how much Ichigo cared. He knew now he really DID love the Strawberry. And this week was gonna be weird...

* * *

**Me: **Finally chapter 11! This one took awhile! Is it good or bad? And I want to know, which chapter is everyone's favorite? I want to know! Well I'll start writing the next chapter soon!

chapter 12 coming soon!


	12. Chap12! Mota appears, with a warning

**Me:** Ah its begun! Im sorry my updates arent as often! I was just, having alittle writers block, confusion, And DEAD TIRED. sorry, and im gonna try and update as much as I can! SORRY SORRY! I DIDNT MEAN TOO! Its all HIS falt...I MEAN

NOTHING!

_Song: Confused life. (only part) _

_By: Me..._

_You wonder why its so confusing._

_You wonder where the love went and where you are._

_Your life confuses you..._

_Your life..._

_is a jealous one..._

_

* * *

_

Ichigo woke up, it was early and it was the beginning of, the most terrible week of her life. She groaned. She didnt want to remember that kiss, but no matter what, it kept on haunting her. Ichigo picked up her diary she started keeping starting today.

She wrote

_The taste of his lips on mine, the sweet feeling in my stomach, it was safe, but not safe, a battle ground with another._

Ichigo thought it could be a poem. Ichigo never knew she could write, But nor did she want to try it.

Ichigo layed on her bed, deep, deep in thought, she should have noticed sooner. _She should have known, she loved him. She should have let go of anyother stupid crush she had at the time._ Ichigo groaned and rolled over, she should have.

Hours later Ichigo found herself thinking of whats at hand. What if he doesnt choose me? Ichigo thought. What if he chooses Sacha? Ichigo wrote in her diary once again. _Why does this feeling hold me. Where is it coming from? Will he choose her? Or will he choose me? Where does my future lie? _Ichigo was bored. She had been up since who knows when? It was still dark. She could have sworn she woke up later. Maybe her mind was somewhere else.

Ichigo looked at the clock. 5:30 now. She decided to go on her morning jog, early today, that would give her time to take a shower after the jog, to get off all the sweat and grime from the jog. Ichigo began running, and soon found herself lost in deep thought once again. If he chose Sacha, _where will I go, who will love me then?_ Ichigo suddenly got sad. The thought of overwhelming. She wanted to get away from this thought. So she thought of, if Ryou picked her. Maybe they wouldnt be perfect, but really who needs it, Masaya was perfect, and it just didnt work for Ichigo.

Ichigo sat on the nearest bench, tired from the jog, she had jogged pretty far, But she never noticed, she was to deep in thought. Ichigo yawned and stretched, time to go back. She thought jogging back to her house.

It was now 8 and Ichigo had plenty of time to get ready. She went to her room and grabbed a random outfit and headed to the shower. It wasnt a really long shower, it was long enough to be clean.

Now it was 9 one hour to go! What would Ichigo do until then? She didnt know. She just stared off in space.

Ryou woke up very early in the morning. He couldnt sleep. He remembered the feeling of hugging and kissing the strawberry. Was that real on the night of her birthday? Ryou sighed. Maybe is was just a dream. Ryou thought. He looked out the window. What would he do this week? Sacha could never be Ichigo. Ryou knew that fact, But Ichigo wanted to give Ryou a chance with someone else. She must feel bad about something Ryou concluded.

It was still dark, although it was getting late in the morning. Ryou groaned how long has it been since he woke up this early? He couldnt really remember. Ryou sat near his desk, searching though the random areas upon his desk. He saw some more reasent pictures. Who took these? He thought looking at one of him hugging Ichigo. It was probably Masha. Such a silly little robot. Ryou chuckled. And saw some pictures from after the mew project. The mews always forced Ichigo to take a picture with him. But in the end, it probably made His and Ichigo's friendship better. Ryou sighed once again.

Its been a couple hours now and Ryou had to pick up Sacha for a date... He didnt want to go... He already knew where his feelings belonged... But he wanted to make sure he actually knew...

Ichigo sighed, she was bored, and bored, and bored! She didnt know what to do with herself... until she had to work so once again she went for a morning jog. Bad timing..

She inwardly groaned as she saw Ryou in front of her, only a couple yards away. She kept on jogging like she didnt notice, through her music she was listening to.

Ryou saw a red haired blur run past him. It was Ichigo she had told him about her morning jogs, a time to think. He watched her, but then, he came to Sacha's door.

Ichigo sighed once again... She knew he noticed, ignoring him was hard. She really did love him.

"Hi Ryou!" Sacha greeted Ryou.

"Ichigo?" Someone called to Ichigo. Ichigo's eyes widened. "Mota?! OH MY GOSH!" Ichigo shouted. "You came back!" Ichigo said looking at the blondish brown haired boy in front of her.. "I sure did! Neko Strawberry!" He said sticking his tounge out.

Ryou was walking with Sacha to there date, and he noticed from across the street Ichigo with a boy around his age... The boy looked so familiar.

"So how've you been? Its been what, 4, or 5 years?" Ichigo questioned. "Yeah, it sure has been awhile. Im only going to be here for a week though. But im good. How have YOU been?" He asked the confused cat. "One week?" Ichigo asked. "Yeah only one." Mota said. "Oh..." Ichigo said. "Hey, by any chance do you know a Ryou Shirogane?" Mota asked. The name Mota mentioned made Ichigos heart beat faster. "I do. Why?" Ichigo asked. "Me and Ryou are old friends" Mota said. "Really?" Ichigo asked. "Yup!" Mota smiled.

"Mom, Dad! MOOOMMM" Ichigo shouted into the house as she dragged Mota in. "What Ichi... MOTA?!" Ichigo and Mota's mom shouted. Yes Mota is Ichigo's big brother. "Hi Mom!" He smiled. "I missed you!" Their mom cryed. "Mom, Im only here for a week.." Mota continued sadly. "Oh.." The same reacted as Ichigo had.

Mota knew Ichigo was part cat. He heard it from her on MSN once. He saw pictures of tokyo mew mew. And now he has a message for his little sister. "Ichigo." He said. "Huh?" Ichigo said. "You have to warned. New threats are coming to tokyo... They'll need tokyo mew mew..."

Ichigo was shocked... What was she to do?!

* * *

**Me: **I know its short, but how was it? Mawhaahahaha cliffy toooooooo... MEOW!

next chapter coming... I dont know when..


	13. Chap13! Feelings known but blocked

**Me:** update! UPDATE! WOW! Im sooooo sorry for the delay! Ive been wicked busy!!!! Please dont kill me...

_Song: Eternal snow._

_I'm falling in love with you, and which will come to pass? Will the feeling do nothing but swell, or Will you notice it Even though I've never said anything?_

_Like snow, but quietly It continues to pile up_

_Hold me tight if I think like this I didn't want to know What it was like to fall in love with someone I love you; my tears won't stop Therefore, I should be free of you_

_How long will I keep thinking of you? _

_

* * *

_

Tokyo in danger? But the battle was over right? RIGHT? Ichigo thought. "What do YOU MEAN!" Ichigo shouted. "Tokyo is going to be attacked by some sort on alien. We need tokyo mew mew." Mota said. "ARE YOU CRAZY! ARE YOU!" Ichigo said freaking out. "No" Mota answered. "I need to call Ryou!" Ichigo said whipping out her cell phone.

Come on answer! Ichigo thought. "Hello?" Ryou said. "RYOU ITS ICHIGO! GET YOUR ASS TO THE CAF 'E!" Ichigo shouted. "Why?" Ryou asked. "JUST DO IT!" Ichigo was freaking out.

Ichigo grabbed Mota and ran to the caf 'e. Mota was a scientist.

"So we're being attacked?" Ryou asked shocked at the news. But was trying not to show it. "Yes. An attack was made in china. The alien flew towards Tokyo. Im not sure when or how it'll attack but it'll be soon." Mota said. Ryou looked worried. Then he looked at me. His blue eyes looked pained in a way. Ichigo noticed something. "One moment Mota" Ichigo said. Grabbing Ryou and walking away.

"Ryou, whats wrong." Ichigo said looking into his eyes. "Ichigo, your genes, we might have re-inject them. Causing you turn into a cat more and.." Ryou didnt finish. "Ryou, if I have to save the world, thats what it cost..." Ichigo said. "If the treat is.. bad, what will I do if something bad happens to you? Who can I protect you? All I can do is watch!" Ryou said sternly. "Ryou, you really do care for me dont you?" Ichigo asked. "Ichigo I care for you more than.. I care for anyone." Ryou said. "You know I feel the same way." Ichigo said.

They blushed a moment. But then went back this was no time for this. "How long do we have?" Ichigo asked her older brother.

"One month." Mota answered. "Only a month huh?" Ichigo whispered under her breath. "We need to re-inject you Ichigo." Ryou said. "How about we do this now. We need to now, inject the other mews tomarrow. I need to train I need to get ready." Ichigo said. "Are you sure Ichigo?" Ryou asked. "Yes Im sure. Inject me."

Ichigo stood on the platform. Waiting to be injected. She knew she had to be strong. She had to deffend the earth. The light brusted in front of her. Pure black. Then white. A stronger, older looking Iriomate wildcat appeared. Ichigo stared it down. Then knodded and it came up to her like the first one did. And lept into her. And she came back to reality.

"Ichigo?" Ryou said. "Ryou, this one wasnt just a kitten." Ichigo said. Ryou nodded. And then said. "Ichigo you have a new pendant." It was dark red and black. "Does this mean, its stronger?" Ichigo asked. "Yes. We have to be strong, Ichigo transform." Ryou told her. Ichigo did as told.

At first it was weird. Then the light disappeared and Ichigo had a whole new outfit. The top was now a toob top half shirt, with straps on her arms, it was red and the frilly part was black. The bottom was a a kimono style mini skirt was black lining. Her tails bow changed with a black bow and alittle red frill. Her boots were red and black striped. And her hair was a long dark red with black streeks. Ichigo looked at herself and smiled. She was stronger she could feel it.

She heard a new word. "Black neko swords!" She shouted. And two black and red lined swords appeared. Ichigo smiled. If she turned out like this what would the other mews look like? Mota walked out of the room to do research.

"Ryou helllooo?" Ichigo said waving her hands in his face. "Huh?" Ryou said snapping out of his trance. "How does it uh look?" Ichigo said. "Uh will you hit me if I say hot?" Ryou asked. "Ryou you have a girlfriend, just remember that. You still have a week to choose between us!" Ichigo said. "Yeah point taken." Ryou said looking down. "Ichigo, you know I-Ryou dont say it! Wait until next week" Ichigo said interupting Ryou looking into his deep blue eyes. "Ryou please. You have to go through this week, with her. With Sacha, I may not like it. You dont know your feelings for her yet. Please Ry-" Ichigo got inrupted by a kiss.

Ryou grabbed her chin and made the kiss deeper. Hugging her to him. Ichigo couldnt help but kiss back. It was so safe with him. It was so right. And she hugged him to her the same as him. After about a minute he broke the kiss. "Ichigo if I cant tell you yet, that should hold me until next week." Ryou said not letting go of her. "Ryou..." Ichigo said embracing him. "This week is going to suck!" Ichigo said hugging him close. "I know." Ryou said. "But you have to." Ichigo said. "I also know that." Ryou said kissing her forehead before he let go and went to see what Mota was doing.

"Mota, you said a month right?" Ryou said. "Yes." Mota said. "You think its time enough?" Ryou asked. "Of course. The girls are strong." Mota said. "Thank you for warning us." Ryou said. "I had to, I have to protect my sister from this." Mota said. "Yeah." Ryou said sighing. "Whats wrong?" Mota asked. "Im in love with your sister." Ryou said laughing. "You are? Ichigo? How does she feel." Mota asked. "I know she loves me. But I have a girlfriend, and Ichigo said, after all we went through this month, that I should give the other girl a chance." Ryou sighed. "She wants to give the other one chance? Ichigo is some girl after all." Mota said. "Yeah one of a kind." Ryou smiled. Ichigo was listening to the conversation and just about cryed. And whispered. I love you Ryou.

The rest of the day went by quickly and Ichigo was being walked home by Ryou while Mota did some more work on preparing the other mews D.N.A injections.

The walk was silent for some time. "Ryou." Ichigo said. "Yeah?" He said. "Please dont do anything reckless durring these battles. Because if I ever lost you. My whole world would be lost." Ichigo said looking away. "Dont worry Strawberry I'll be careful, You better not be the reckless one!" Ryou said smirking. "I wont be" Ichigo said smiling.

They made it to Ichigo's yard and Ryou pulled her into a hug. "Sweet dreams Strawberry." Ryou said Ichigo hugged back. "Be safe on the walk back." And with that Ryou kissed her slightly on the lips and left. Leaving Ichigo touching her lips.

Twice in one day? She thought. The kisses ment everything to her. And those words she told him were from her heart. She knew he returned her feelings. And Sacha ruined it. She aways did.

Ichigo drifted off to sleep dreaming of Ryou and a possible future.

* * *

**Me:** Wow this update took awhile. And I think this story is going to be pretty long! I didnt think it'd be that long. Thank you for all my awsome readers out there! I couldnt have continued without your encourgment! So stay tuned for the next chapter of this story!

Thank you all for reading my story so far!!!!

Next chapter in a week or two. Coming soon!


	14. Chap14! New plans of the next two weeks!

**Me:** yes Im updating today is the day of shock! And evilness! Yes the day everyone has been waiting for. By the way there is to be ATLEAST 10 more chapters I think.

_Song: U + UR hand_

_By: P!nk_

_Im not here for your intertainment_

_You dont really mess with me tonight_

_just stop and take a second_

_I was fine until you walked into my life/_

* * *

I first real dream Ichigo, was of a sort but sweet future. 

_Ichigo arose in the morning to the smell of fresh coffee, and looked in the kitchen to find a handsome blonde man smile sweetly at her, the deep entransing blue eyes, the pretty blonde hair. Ryou Shirogane. Ichigo smiled and huged him and kissed him morning. And she noticed a wedding ring on her finger. She was married to Ryou! Her ears and tail popped out. She even had them when she was older, she guessed. And the dream ended shortly._

_The second dream wasnt so plesant. "Ryou please!" She shouted. "Ryou you dont have to do this! Please dont leave me!" Ichigo cryed. Ryou was walking down a hall way away from her. "Ryou I love you!" Ichigo shouted. He just stared coldly ahead of him and kept walking. "Ichigo. We both know this has to be done." Ryou said. Ichigo fell and lost Ryou and cryed. _

Ichigo suddenly woke up. Her face was wet of sweat and tears. What made him have to do that? Ichigo thought. It was so real and so scary Ichigo didnt want to think of losing a person that close to her. Ever.

Ichigo headed down stairs a note was on the table.

_Ichigo honey, we're sorry but we have to go on a trip for work for about 3 weeks. Please be good when we're gone. And tell your brother we love him. Oh and here's a list of rules._

_#1 most important: NO BOYS!!!!! NONE AT ALL, IF YOU HAVE BOYS OVER MISSY..._

_#2 no wild parties._

_Other than that we trust you Ichigo_

From mom

Ichigo wondered why they had to leave so early and suddenly but laughed at her dad. He may have been over protective. But Ichigo knew it was just out of love. Ichigo always liked that part of her dad. She sighed. A Ryou less week. An evil plan hit Ichigo's head. Time to have some fun.

Ichigo called Mint. "Hey Mint." Ichigo said. "Hi Ichigo, whats up." Mint asked. "Mint, want to go have some fun? Like mall, amusement park and some other fun things?" Ichigo asked. "I mean if you have time." She included. "You caught me on a good day, lucky for you Ichigo!" Mint said. "What time?" Ichigo asked. "11 O'clock" Mint said. "Ok see you then!" Ichigo said. "Oh wait where do we meet" Mint said. "Mall enterance" Ichigo said. "Ok see ya then Ichi!" Mint said. Ichigo left out all parts to do with the new battle. Because today was their day off. No need to spoil it.

Ichigo ate breakfast and took a shower then tryed to look for an outfit. She found one it was a plain black T-shirt. And a plad skirt. It was about 9 when she was ready, so she made a list of what to do durring this week without Ryou.

#1 Clean room. Its messy.

#2 Do something totally crazy with pudding.

#3 Get cat.

#4 buy tons and tons of hot awsome cute outfits.

#5 dont think about Ryou in anyway.

#6 Hang with Zakuro.

#7 help Keiichiro cook.

#8 Talk to Lettuce.

#9 Buy new shoes. I guess that isnt really another thing to do since it that would go with #4 BUT ANYWAY.

#10 Do something totally mean to Sacha.

end list.

Ichigo grinned as evily as she could at the last #! She had changed since she has been hanging out with Ryou to much! She thought. He wasnt as inocent as he looked. She thought smiling. All those weeks flashed back in her mind. And she sighed. Thinking Ryou had left his mark on her heart. She loved him for all the little things he did. And she never thought she could like him years past. But come to find out she loved him more than anyone in the world.

Sacha ruined it. She was the person hated most in the world. Sacha was. A stupid little bitch. Ichigo was going to make her pay!! Then Ichigo fell back laughing. She just couldnt help but feel good thing of that. Sacha was her problem. Ryou might get mad at her. Ichigo would need a good reason. Then she scratched something on a note paper. "_Spy on Sacha on friday."_ It said. Ichigo couldnt help but feel evil.

Mint arrived on time. Ichigo was early and eagerly looking for Mint it had been so long since they could actually hang out. "Hey Minto whats up girl?" Ichigo said waving to Mint. "I want to shop. Shop like no one has ever shopped before!" Mint said. "Good to hear!" Ichigo grinned. "So what do want to talk about." Mint said. "Um. Hmm... Who do you like?" Ichigo asked. Mint whispered it. "NO WAY!" Ichigo shouted. And laughed.

The mall was a good plan Ichigo thought. Cute boys stared at Ichigo. She laughed if only they knew she loved someone very much. Mint on the other hand loved the attention. Then Mint paused and tryed to make Ichigo turn away. Ryou on a date with Sacha. "Lets not go this way!" Mint said. "Why? Its only Ryou and Sacha!" Ichigo said laughing. "Wait your not jealous? Hey you called him Ryou!" Mint said smirking. "Why would I be jealous? Whats wrong with calling him Ryou?" Ichgio questioned. "WHats been going on with you two!!!" Mint said. "You dont fight as much, and when ever you walk by Ryou smiles.." Mint said. "So?" Ichigo said. "YOU TWO LIKE EACHOTHER DONT YOU!" Mint shouted so loud Ryou turned to see and noticed Mint shouting at Ichigo.

Ichigo covered Mints mouth and walked slowly away from the scene. "SHHH!" Ichigo said. "Mint Im trusting you with this. Dont you dare tell anyone AT ALL or I will hurt you!" Ichigo said. "Continue!" Mint said. "Well, for the past 3 or 4 weeks me and Ryou have been hanging out." Ichigo said. "Isnt that when Sacha appeared?" Mint asked. "Exactly." Ichigo said. "Well anyway, we" Ichigo whispered into Mints ear. "NO WAY YOU KIS--" Ichigo covered her mouth. "SHHH. Yeah" Ichigo said. "Wow! I never thought that would happen!" Mint said. "Yeah it did." Ichigo said. "What about Sacha?" Mint asked. "He's going out with her for the week seeing who he likes better." Ichigo said. "Oh ok! I wont tell anyone Ichi!" Mint said laughing.

Ryou noticed the neko talking to Mint and wondered what they were actually talking about. A look of surprise shot across Mints face when Ichigo whispered something to her. And Ryou chuckled. Sacha tugged on his arm and he snapped outta his trans. "So Ryou can you help me look for an outfit?" Sacha asked. "Sure." Ryou said.

Sacha talked and talked, and Ryou couldnt help but block out the annoying things. She talked alot and had nothing intellegent to say. He sighed. Even though Ichigo acted ditzy there was more to her. She was very friendly. And sometimes Ryou knew even she was lonely at times. Ryou knew Ichigo was someone he could understand no matter what, and he knew it.

Ichigo and Mint went to serval stores. Mint bought ALOT of items and Ichigo bought alot as well. Stopping at home first Ichigo changed into a new outfit. Green t-shirt with blue stripes along the arms, and green and blue plad shorts, with blue and green shoes. She even had a green hat to match!

The amusement park was a blast for the two mews. Roller coaster, and various rides. And boys staring at them. Mint enjoyed it alot, but Ichigo knew Mint wanted to go out with the boy she told Ichigo eariler. And Ichigo wanted to love Ryou to the fullest.

They walked back to Mints first. Ichigo said goodbye to Mint and sighed, she would be home all alone nothing to do.

When Ichigo got home it was about 8 and she went on MSN.

NekoStrawberry has logged in. The screen read.

OceanBluePlatinum: Hey Ichigo.

NekoStrawberry: Hey Ryou how was the date with Sacha?

OceanBluePlatinum: Ok I guess, you doing anything now?

NekoStrawberry: No why?

OceanBluePlatinum: Want to go see the late time Pirates of the cara3?

NekoStrawberry: Sure, Gimme like 20 mins

OceanBluePlatinum: Ok see you then!

NekoStrawberry: Ok.

OceanBluePlatinum has signed out. Ichigo read and signed to herself.

20 minutes later Ichigo was ready and Ryou was there. "Hey Ichigo! Where's your parents, usaully Im attacked by your Dad" Ryou said. "They're gone for 2 weeks." Ichigo said. "Oh really?" Ryou asked. "Yeah, anyway lets get to the movie!" Ichigo laughed. The theater was only a 10 minute walk from Ichigos.

Ryou took Ichigo's hand she didnt seem to mind, and seemed glad that he asked her to go. "Ryou. Thank you for inviting me to go." She said as if reading his mind. "No problem Strawberry." He chuckled.

"Anything?" Ichigo asked looking at the snacks. "Anything." Ryou answered her. They ended up getting popcorn and drinks. "Where do you wanna sit?" Ichigo asked. "How about here?" Ryou asked pointing to the middle "Ok!" Ichigo said.

The movie began with opening credits. Boring. Ichigo reached for the popcorn and her and Ryou's hands met. She blushed alittle and took some popcorn. He just smirked. The movie began and Ichigo was in a movie coma.

Ryou and Ichigo laughed. Ichigo gasped at the dramatic parts all and all it was a pretty good movie. Ichigo thought. Ryou began to walk Ichigo home and she sighed. "Whats wrong?" Ryou asked. "Nothing..." Ichigo said. "Oh come on I know you better than that Strawberry" Ryou said. "Im just gonna be alone tomorrow morning, usaully I eat breakfast with mom and dad, and we talk. Now Im just gonna be bored." Ichigo said. "Oh. Then I'll come in the morning and you wont be bored." Ryou said. "Ok then" Ichigo smiled walking to her door step. Ichigo hugged Ryou. "Thanks again." Ichigo said. "No problem." Ryou said. And Ichigo kissed him on the cheek and closed her door. To the empty house.

As soon as Ichigo's head hit the pillow she was out.

* * *

**Me:** Im sorry I didnt update sooner. But please tell me what you thought of this chapter!!!

New chapter coming soon


	15. Chap15! The two end up hanging out

**Me:** Im writing this faster on request of one of my reviewers!! I hope you liked it when you could read it.

_Song: Boots are made for walking_

_Sung by: Jessica Simpson_

_These boots are made for walking_

_and thats just what they'll do._

_These boots are made for walking_

_and they'll walk...all...over...you!_

* * *

Ichigo woke up around 6 in the morning. Today she had planned a day with Zakuro. Zakuro was the oldest girl out of the mews and Ichigo knew little of her. The was set and Zakuro actually said she would be able to hang out. Great a day, Ichigo thought. 

She took a shower and got ready. As the day before she was a couple hours early and was in deep thought. Sacha was a ditz, Ichigo may have acted stupid, but she sure as hell wasnt retarded. Ichigo wrote down more evil things and plans on what to do to Sacha. And laughed. She really was evil.

Around 8 a knock on the door. It was Ryou. "Hey Ryou!" Ichigo said. "Hi Strawberry." He said laughing at her perkiness, even in the morning. "So, what do you want to do for the next hour. Because, I know you got plans. And Im hanging out with Zakuro today." Ichigo said. "Now thats up to you." Ryou smirked. "Hmm... Want to take a walk?" Ichigo asked. "Ok Strawberry." Ryou said.

Ichigo lead Ryou to the park. Her favorite place to be. She lead him to her favorite most hardest place to find. "Check this out Ryou!" Ichigo moving a bush. Behind the bush lead to a cave. "A cave?" Ryou asked. "Come on I gotta show you some thing!!!!" Ichigo said. Taking his hand and pulling him into the cave.

Farther in the cave was a split path, Ichigo swung to the left. And at the end of the tunnel was a clearing. The grass was green and there was a waterfall, the whole thing surrounded by a natural wall. "Wow. How'd you find this?" Ryou asked. "When I was about ten. I was exploring...

_Flashback _

_She looked in the pond. She climbed every tree. And Ichigo found one thing she loved. A cave. The first derection she turned. Right was a dead end. So she decided to turn left. And found the small clearing.. It was just the right place to go if she wanted to think or get away from problems. _

_Even the years after that she was the only one to come here, no one except her knew about it.._

_end flashback _

"So you mean, Me and you are the only ones to know about this?" Ryou asked. "Yeah, your the only person I trust enough to show this." Ichigo laughed. "Thanks Strawberry" Ryou smiled. Ichigo made no reply.

After they left they went there seprate ways for the day.

Ichigo met Zakuro at her apparment. "Hi Zakuro!" Ichigo said when Zakuro answered the door. "Morning Ichigo" Zakuro said with her usaul expression. Zakuro wasnt really the one for acting very hyper. "So what do you want to talk about." Zakuro said knowing Ichigo was going to ask her. "Are you like psyic? But I need to tell you something. Only Mint knows besides when I tell you. Can you promise not to tell anyone?" Ichigo said looking Zakuro in the eye seriously. "You have my word Ichigo." Zakuro said with a half smile.

"Well, me and Ryou have been hanging out..." Ichigo said looking at her feet. Zakuro gave a slight knod. "And well we've been getting really close to eachother, more than just you know friends. But the problem is there's Sacha, and well Ryou has to hang out with her durring the week, and if he chooses her..." Ichigo's voice trailed off. "I dont know what I might do.." Ichigo said looking abit depressed.

"Ichigo, if you really think he loves you, and wants to be with you, then I wouldnt worry. Ichigo Ive seen the way he looks at you, he never even glanced at Sacha that way. So trust him." Zakuro said. "Thank you Zakuro!" Ichigo siad hugging her. Zakuro just smiled and hugged back. She even had her moments...

Ichigo and Zakuro went to differnt places and Ichigo even saw Zakuro laugh! They went in a photo booth, and got a picture of Zakuro smiling and one of her laughing! By lunch Zakuro got a phone call, and told Ichigo she had to go to an unexpected job "Its ok really!" Ichigo said. "Ok well, Thank you Ichigo. Bye!" Zakuro said running off.

There Ichigo was left bored and alone nothing to do.

Ryou was walking along the streets. He had to pick up Sacha. As usaul he went to the front door knocked on it and she pounced on him hugging him. She had asked him what they were gonna do, but he had no clue. "How about we go to the beach?!" Sacha asked. "Sure why not?" Ryou said.

They arrived at the beach, when they were in the water Sacha was all over Ryou. He hated it, it drew attention to them. And he tryed to keep himself private and alone. Every girl on the beach was staring at him and he didnt want that to happen.

Sacha on the other hand loved the attention of the guys, and remembered something, she got out and told Ryou she had to give a phone call to someone. Leaving him alone on the beach.

"Hello? Sacha?" The voice answered.

"Hi Hun." She answered

"No where in particular. Just hanging with you know who." She snickered.

"Oh ok, tell him you have to go." The voice said.

"Can do, cya soon hun." Sacha said hanging up the phone.

Sacha ran over to Ryou and said. "Hey I forgot but me and my friend have to work on a project for school. Bye!" She said running. Ryou just sighed and left the beach.

Ok all alone what now?! Ichigo thought walking down the street. She wasnt really paying attention and walked right into... Ryou!

Ichigo!?!!? Ryou thought.

Ryou?! What is he doing here! Ichigo thought flushed red. "Ryou! What are you doing here, shouldnt you be with SACHA!" Ichigo squeaked. "Well, she had to go some where with a friend, but I could ask why arent you with Zakuro?!" Ryou shouted at Ichigo. "She had a job, so she had to leave!" Ichigo said. "Oh. Do you have anything to do for the rest of the day?" Ryou asked. "No, are you asking me out on a date Mr. Shirogane?" Ichigo said jokingly. "I dont know, only if its ok with you Neko girl" Ryou said smirking. "Let me think about it..." Ichigo said laughing...

A few moments later Ryou and Ichigo took off to the streets. "Come on Ryou lets go in this store!" Ichigo said laughing, it was a fortune telling place where you could buy good luck charms. "Oh look at this one!" Ichigo said. It was two wave shaped necklaces. And a lady came out. "Why thats the eternal love necklace, the waves represent, the changes of life, the people you love may change but you can never stop loving them!" She said smiling at Ichigo and Ryou. "Wow" Ichigo said looking at them. "Hey Um I think we should go." Ichigo said. "Hey Ichigo can you wait outside, I need to check out something over here!" Ryou said pointing to a good luck charm shelf. "Ok be quick." Ichigo smiled.

After they left the shop, they went to Ichigo's house to go swimming in her pool. "CANNON BALLLL!" Ichigo said splashing Ryou in the face. "Hahaha you look so funny Ryou!" Ichigo said looking at the poor wet Ryou. "Oh yeah? Take this!" Ryou said splashing Ichigo in the face. The day went quickly, and the two were tired out.

"Im hungry!" Ichigo said. "I am too!" Ryou said sitting on Ichigo's couch. "Lets get pizza" Ichigo said dialing the phone and ordering the pizza.

"Woo hoo." Ichigo said when the pizza arrived. "Finally!" Ryou said. They both ate then decided to watch a movie on Ichigo's T.V. Ryou sat right next to Ichigo, she put her head on his shoulder. And they both fell asleep in front of the T.V.

* * *

**ME: **yay new chapter!!! This one goes to **Kenshinroks2111, Moonlight Mewmew Mint x piefan, Kyorma, and MiMi theANGEL! **And to all my new new new reviewers! Thank you very much for reviewing. Im sorry if I dont review quickly! You guys always give me the movtavation to write, so please keep on reviewing!

**Strange guy: **What a twist!

**Me: --**

Next chapter coming soon! 


	16. Chap 16! Its finally happened!

**Me: **Finally 50 reviews! I didnt think this story would EVER get more than 30 reviews! But thanks to you guys I have 20 more than expected. Im glad I even get these reviews! And I hope to reach atleast 100 by the end of the story! Thank you all my reviewers readers. I hope you enjoy this story as much as I enjoy writing it!

_Song:Once upon a december..._

_By: Deana Carter_

_Dancing bears,_

_Painted wings,_

_things I almost remember_

_and a song__ someone sings_

_Once upon a december._

* * *

_Ichigo's dream..._

"I love you so much Ichigo" A voice said to her. She look up from the person embracing her. It was Ryou. "I love you too..." She smiled. They sat there embracing for awhile and then he kissed her very lighty and she smiled and kissed back.

_Ryou's dream._

"You know what Sacha, we're dont bye" He said walking away. Ichigo was sitting on a bench, very sad looking. "Whats wrong" He asked. She looked up with tears in her eyes. "I love you so much." She smiled. "Whats wrong?!" He shouted. And she fainted. "Ichigo?!?! ICHIGO!?" He screamed catch her on her fall..

_End dreams._

They woke up in eachothers arms. Ryou was fully embracing Ichigo and she was comfy that way. She woke up seeing his blue eyes. And looked at the tv and remembered. "Fell asleep didnt we?" Ichigo asked yawning. "Yeah." Ryou smiled. "I dont wanna get upppp" Ichigo whined. "Me too." Ryou said still holding her. "I just want to stay here with you all day Strawberry." He whispered in her ear. It made her heart flutter. And she felt her cat ears pop out. "I always loved those ears!" Ryou said petting her ears. "Nya!" Ichigo said. And they both laughed.

Ichigo got up and told Ryou to go home and get clean close. "Bye Strawberry, I might see you tonight." Ryou said kissing her lightly on the lips. "Bye Ryou. Yeah only if your free okay?" Ichigo said. "Yeah I know" He said. and she kissed him on the cheek and he left.

Today was her day with Pudding. And it was supposed the be really fun for them. Pudding the hyper active monkey was always full of energy and made Ichigo laugh with her spunkyness.

"Ichigo- Onee chan!" Pudding shouted and jumped on Ichigo as she entered the door of Pudding's home. The hyper girl was always happy to see the others. And today Ichigo planned a fun day out for them. Gymnastics.

Ichigo loved gymnastics, but she never had time to do it. "Ichigo- OneeChan, Lets play with the ball!!!!" Pudding shouted throwing the ball at Ichigo. She caught it in a graceful leap. "Hey Pudding, how've things been with your family?" Ichigo asked knowing Pudding had to take care of all her brothers and Sisters. "It's been great Oneechan! I know it looks like Pudding has alot to do, but Im fine with them!" Pudding said in third person. "Thats good to hear Pudding, and if you ever need any help, just tell me ok?" Ichigo said smiling at the young girl. "Thank you OneeChan!" Pudding said leaping into Ichigo's arms.

Pudding always put a smile on Ichigo's face.

Ryou was with Sacha. Everytime he walked out the door Keiichiro always gave him the. Why dont you just go with Ichigo look. Keiichiro knew Ryou's feelings for Ichigo. And Ryou knew that Sacha was just an ignorrant girl, that was in a game of wills. Ichigo told Ryou to do this. And now he thought it was out of if she could trust him or not. He wanted to prove to her that he could be trusted.

Sacha was on the phone. And Ryou over heard everything. "Ok hun, yeah I know he's such an idiot." Ryou was breaking up with her today no matter what. He thought. And smirked evily. Today was the day.

Sacha answered the door, and Ryou said. "Sacha, Im breaking up with you. Your just not my type. Bye" He said smirking and leaving. She looked so dumbfounded at what just happened.

Ryou felt free. He felt relief. And he felt nervousness. Because now, although he could ask Ichigo out. The battle for the mews would just be beginning. The new enemy was going to arrive within a month. Do to Mota's and his reasearch. They were strong. And Ryou was going to be extremely worried about Ichigo.

Pudding laughed as the ball hit Ichigo in the head while she was doing her gymnastic rutine. "Sorry Ichigo OneeChan!" Pudding laughed. "I knew I shouldnt have gave you candy!!!" Ichigo said laughing.

Later they went to the park. Ichigo and Pudding got themselves drawn by an artist. And they each got a copy of it. Pudding told Ichigo she had to get home, because she was missing her brothers and sisters. So Ichigo walked Pudding home and said her goodbyes.

Now Ichigo walked to the caf 'e getting the feeling Ryou was already there. She walked up the steps. And knocked. The smiling face of Keiichiro answered. "Hello Ichigo-san! If your look for Ryou he's upstairs." What was he psyic? Ichigo thought. "Ok thank you Akasaka" Ichigo said running up the stairs.

"Ryou?" Ichigo knocked. She heard shuffling. And the door opened. He look nervous, and she NEVER saw him nervous. "Ichigo. I... I broke up with Sacha." He said. She just stared and waited to she what else he had to say. "And, Ichigo I love you." Ryou smiled. Thats all she needed. She hugged him and kissed him full on. "I love you too." She smiled. "I guess that means we're a couple now?" Ichigo asked smirking. "I guess so." Ryou smiled.

After that Ichigo told Ryou about her day and how much fun it was. "it was so funny to see the dumbfounded look on Sacha face. That baka" Ryou said smirking. "I wouldve loved to see that." Ichigo said. "I have to get home Ryou!" Ichigo said looking at the clock. "Its like 1 in the morning!" Ichigo shouted. They've been talking for hours. "Ok then, Im walking you." Ryou said. "Ok!" Ichigo said.

It only took them 10 minutes to get there. "Strawberry dont be late for work tomorrow" Ryou said smirking. "I wouldnt want to miss the Strawberry for any longer than possible" He smiled. "You know I wouldnt be late if my boss, picked me up." Ichigo said. "I guess I'll pick you up then." Ryou said laughing. "Ok then good night Ryou I love you." Ichigo said kissing him. "I love you too. Strawberry" Ryou said hugging her. "See you tomorrow." Ichigo sighed.

Ichigo walked up to her room. And smiled it had finally happened. They were finally a couple! "WOO -HOO!" Ichigo shouted. And fell on to her bed laughing with giddiness.

She had not remembered the threat to tokyo was coming once again.

* * *

**Me:** this chapter probably must seem pretty random! Hahaha. But anyway. Please review and tell me how this chapter was!

**DISCLAIMER:** I dont own tokyo mew mew!

_Next chapter coming soon to a story near you! ah ha ha_


	17. its up to you!

**Me:** Ok it's up to you, because I have to many stories. I need to know, should I continue this or not? I'm sorry about the updates but you know it's hard, I have no more ideas, or should I keep the story but just have it complete, and then start a sequal?


	18. thank you

**Me:** I'd like to thank all my readers for reading this story. But I have to complete it and make a squeal, because I have no more possible idea's for this.

For everyone that reviewed I'm glad you did. Because it gave me the will to continue the story.

For my last thing I asked whether or not to continue, And I'm glad you guys told me because now I have time think of a new story plot for this whole story.

If you have any ideas on how to start the squeal please tell me! I'm willing to take any idea.

So for now

cya at the next story!!

nya!


End file.
